miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/FanFic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien
Rozdział 1 Marinettie leżała na swoim łóżku i rozmyślała o swoim nienormalnym życiu, wszystko do pewnego momentu było proste i zrozumiałe, dopóki nie zaczęła bronić Paryża przed złoczyńcami. Jednak to tylko było początkiem kłopotów. Musi teraz okłamywać wszystkich tych na których jej zależy: rodziców, najlepszą przyjaciółkę Aly'ę, a to nie jest łatwe. Jednak ostatnio sprawy skomplikowały sie jeszcze bardziej niż mogły. Cóż przecież Czarny Kot nie wie że Biedronka i Marinett to ta sama osoba, co niestety nie zmieniało faktu że on zaczął być kimś więcej niż przyjacielem albo kimś kto jej pomaga w łapaniu osób owładniętych akumą. Adrien... Czarny Kot... Adrien... Czarny Kot... Ta walka mogła by trwać w nie skończoność, jednak musiała coś zrobić ze swoim życiem, tak dalej nie mogło być. Na początek chyba przekona Tikki by pozwoliła powiedzieć jej wszystko Aly, nie chciała jakis nie porozumień z tego powodu. -Tikki gdzie jesteś?-zawołała swoją kwami. -Tutaj jestem coś się stało? -Wiesz chciałam się Ciebie zapytać czy mogę powiedzieć wszystko Aly? Proszę to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i chce żeby wiedziała dlaczego tak reaguje jak chce dowiedzieć kim jest Biedronka. -Wiedziałam że to kiedyś powiesz. Ale myślę że możesz Aly'a nie jest głupia wszystko zrozumie, jestem pewna. -Naprawdę? Mogę? -Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, oczywiście że możesz. -Dziękuję!-przytuliła stworzonko do siebie, a gdy je puściła wzięła komórkę i wybrała numer do Aly. -Hej Aly'a co tam u Ciebie?... Wiesz może byś wpadła do mnie? Dawno się nie spotkałyśmy po za szkołą... Super, to pa! Po 10 minutach pod drzwiami stała Aly'a. -Cześć, fajnie Cię widzieć.-powiedziała Czarna przytulając ją na powitanie -Ciebie też.- weszły do środka, dziś wyjątkowo nie było rodziców Mari, ponieważ byli na jednej ze swoich co miesięcznych kolacji. Dziewczyny poszły do pokoju Marinette. -To co tam u Ciebie?-zaczęła nieśmiało rozmowę, choć nigdy jej się to nie zdarzało. -A nic takiego. Nie udało mi się nadal ustalić kim jest Biedronka, czyli normalka. -A co z Nino?-dociekała Marinett. Aly'a szybko się speszyła i wydukała tylko. -To samo co z Biedronką nic się nie dzieje. -Nie martw się. Wiem! Pomogę Ci tak samo jak ty mi z Adrienem. -Nie, n-nie musisz. J-ja sama sobie poradzę. -Już to widzę, ale najpierw muszę Ci o czymś powiedzieć. -O czym?-zdziwiła się Aly, nagłym przyjściem na taki poważny temat. -Wiesz, bo ja wiem kim jest Biedronka. -Na serio?! I ty mi nic nie mówisz? Mów, kto to. -J-ja.-Aly'a zaczęła się śmiać. -Nie wierze, fantastyczny żart, ale teraz naprawdę Mari. -Mówię prawdę, pokarze Ci. Tikki kropkuj!- w tej chwili przed Aly'ą nie stała Marinett tylko Biedronka. Jej reakcja była bardzo dziwna i wręcz niespodziewana. Na początku stała z otwartymi ustami, a następnie zaczęła skakać po całym pokoju piszcząc. Biedronka zaczęła ją uspokajać. -Nie wierze moja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest... -reszta wypowiedzi utonęła w ręce Mari. -Ciiii.... to jest tajemnica nikt, ale to nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. -Aaa... rozumiem.-gdy dziewczyna powróciła do swojej normalnej postaci Aly'a zaczęła ją ją zasypywać pytaniami, jednak nagle telefon gaduły zadzwonił, jak się okazało to był Nino. -AAAAAAA! Ja tego nie odbiorę! -To ja ty zrobię. Cześć Nino! Z tej strony Mari, Aly'a jest w łazience, więc nie może odebrać telefony, ale jeżeli chcesz mogę jej coś przekazać. -''Wiesz, Adrien chce dziś zrobić imprezę z nocowaniem u siebie w domu, ale jego tata zgodził się by oprócz mnie zaprosić 2 osoby i padło na was. To miałybyście ochotę? A szczególnie Aly'a.'' -Wiesz, musimy zapytać się rodziców, ale wstępnie to jasne, że chętnie. ''-Spoko, czekamy na wiadomość. Pa.'' -Pa. -O co chodziło?-spytała się Aly'a . -Chłopaki robią imprezę z nocowaniem, u Adriena. Teraz dzwonisz do rodziców i pytasz się czy możesz uwziąć w tym udział, a ja zrobię to samo. Jak się można domyślić obie dziewczyny mogły pójść. -Dobra Aly'a myślę, że sprawy ubioru zostaw mi. Tylko idź do domu po kosmetyczkę i te inne rzeczy, ok? -Ok. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Jakiś czas później ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -No gotowe. W tej chwili zjawiła się Aly'a z torbą. -Już nasze piżamy są gotowe? -Tak, jak ci się podobają? Komplet dla Aly był dosyć odważny jak na imprezę z chłopakami. Koszulka na ramiączkach i do tego krótkie spodenki, cały komplet był koloru białego. -Żartujesz sobie?! Ja się w tym na pewno nie pokarze się Nino! -Dlaczego? Super będziesz w tym wyglądać. -Ale tu za dużo odsłaniam dlaczego ty masz normalny, skoro tam będzie Adrien. -No dobrze mogę ci pójść na rękę.- ustąpiła Mari i krótkie spodnie zamieniła na ½ . Choć nie do końca Aly'a była usatysfakcjonowana to się zgodziła na to. Mari jednak sobie dobrała zestaw składający się z czarnej koszuli i spodni. -To co idziemy? Bo już jest 19:30, a mamy być o 20:00 -Ok już idę tylko wezmę klucze. Rozdział 2 Stały pod rezydencją Agreste'a (nie wiem jak się to odmienia), Mari delikatnie nacisnęła dzwonek do drzwi, a po chwili pojawiła się kamerka (ta sama z odc. 2 więc chyba nic tu nie trzeba pisać) Gdy weszły od razu przywitał je Adrien i Nino. -Cześć, fajnie że wpadłyście.-powitał je gospodarz. -Hej, nie chciałyśmy przychodzić z pustymi rękoma, więc p-przyniosłam ciastka.-większej przyjemność mu nie mogła mu sprawić, ponieważ Adrien był fanem wypieków jej rodziców. Codziennie rano przyjeżdżał przed szkołą by kupić rogala czy jakąś bułę do szkoły. -To jaki jest plan wieczoru?-zapytała się Aly'a, która starała się by wypaść naturalnie. -Najpierw obejrzymy jakiś film, a później przeniesiemy się do mojego pokoju. Dajcie mi te torby i zaraz pójdziemy oglądać ten film. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w pokoju, które przypominało salę kinową. Ogromny ekran a po obu stronach były regały z różnej maści filmami. -Nie wiedzieliśmy jaki filmy wybrać, więc może wy to zrobicie?-zapytał Nino stojąc bardzo blisko Aly powodując że ta się zarumieniła. Po jakiś 15 minutach dziewczyny wybrały jakąś komedię romantyczną, chłopaki nie protestowali. Adrien załączył film i usiadł razem z reszta towarzystwa na kanapie przed ekranem. Układ był następujący: od lewej Adrien, Marinette, trochę większa przerwa Aly'a i Nino. Przez prawię cały film paczka zajadała się popcornem, jednak Adrien dawał dyskretne znaki Nino żeby objął Aly'ę czy coś w tym stylu, ale jak wiadomo Nino w tych sprawach jest bystry jak woda w klozecie. Po filmie zgodnie z planem poszli do pokoju blondyna. Marinette myślała że zemdleje, ale nic nie dawała po sobie poznać (a przynajmniej próbowała xD). Na początku impreza była drętwa, ale z czasem atmosfera się rozluźniła, Mari spojrzała na zegarek i doznała szoku była już 23:00! Po odkryciu tego faktu wszyscy rozeszli się do osobnych łazienek. Kiedy czarnowłosa przebierała się odkryła niemiłą (jak dla kogo :p) niespodziankę. Komplet, który przygotowała dla Aly, był u niej w torbie, a w dodatku były w nim krótkie spodenki. Cała zaczęła się denerwować chyba wszyscy zauważyli długa nie obecność dziewczyny, ponieważ usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i głos Adriena: -Marinette, nic ci nie jest? Długo Cię nie ma, więc martwimy się o Ciebie, czy nic sobie nie zrobiłaś.(Bo Mari jest taką pierdołą.) -N-nie, z-z-zaraz wyjdę. I-idź do pokoju.-wydukała. -Dobrze.-chcąc, nie chcąc musiała się w TO przebrać. Kiedy wyszła, czuła jak jej policzki zmieniły kolor na wściekłą czerwień. Zapukała do pokoju Adriena i po chwili weszła (wyobraźcie sobie ta sytuację xD) Aly'a uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, Nino zapatrzony w Aly'e i na maksa speszony Adrien. Mimo wielkich chęci blondyna nie mógł przestać się patrzeć na Mari, a dziewczyna myślała że zapadnie się pod ziemię. Minęło pół godziny, a atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej gęstsza. Mari wyciągnęła Aly'ę na korytarz. -Co to ma znaczyć? -No co mówiłam ci że na to się nie zgodzę.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. -Ale mogłaś zostawić spodnie! -Nie, no dobra mogłam, ale spójrz jak Adrien na Ciebie patrzy. -Jak na wariatkę. -No może troszeczkę, ok ok. Jakoś rozluźnię atmosferę, dobrze? Mari w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową i weszły ponownie do pokoju. Zgodnie z umową, Aly'a robiła wszystko by impreza była taka jak przedtem, załączyła przyjemną muzykę do rozmów i nawet zaproponowała grę w butelkę. Oczywiście Adrien zmienił zasady że nie mogli sobie dawać „chamskich” wyzwani czy pytań, przez co gra była trochę nudna. Jednak jak wiadomo, gospodarz ustala reguły gry i gdy wypadło na Aly'ę ten w przepływie swojej wspaniałości pozwolił na ten wyjątek. Oboje zarumienieni (dobra cali czerwoni) złączyli się w długim pocałunku. Jednak napięcie wzrastało na linii Marinette-Adrien gdy para odkleiła się od siebie już na stałe zagościła fantastyczna atmosfera. Tańczyli, śmiali się, opowiadali dowcipy. Jednak już dochodziła 3 w nocy, więc wszyscy postanowili że wypadało by się już położyć spać. Okazało się że Marinette była taka słaba i zasnęła pół godziny wcześniej na łóżku blondyna. -Dobra zaprowadzę was do waszych pokoi, a ona niech sobie dalej tu śpi. -Adrien, spoko. Ja się wszystkim zajmę,a ty masz tu z nią spać.-powiedział Nino. -C-co?! -To! Zazwyczaj na nocowaniu wszyscy nocują w jednym pokoju, ale tutaj możemy w dwóch.-powiedziała Aly'a. -No dobrze. Nino pójdźcie do tego pokoju, który wam pokazałem, ok? -Dobrze, dobrze. Dobranoc!-powiedzieli z szatańskimi uśmieszkami i wyszli. Adrien zastanowił się gdzie położyć spać, w łóżku obok Marinette było by dziwnie. Na całe szczęście (oczywiście że Adriena) w jego pokoju było kilka pufów, więc na nich się ułożył biorąc wcześniej koc i poduszę. Kiedy miał gasić światło ogarnął że Mari nie jest niczym przykryta, więc ją przykrył i się położył tak by mieć na nią oko. ~Tym czasem przed pokojem blondyna.~ -Ja go zabije. Dałam mu wszystko jasno do zrozumienia, a ten debil co? NIC!.-denerwowała się Aly'a. -Spokojnie mam plan. -Jaki? -Posłuchaj zrobimy tak...-wyszeptał cały plan cały jej do ucha. -Jesteś genialny, tylko trzeba zaczekać, aż pan model zaśnie. Nie trwało to długo, po cichu weszli do pokoju, Nino delikatnie przełożył przyjaciela na łóżko i zaczęli układać parę w pozie na łyżeczkę. Już prawię kończyli, kiedy Aly'a wpadła na pewien pomysł. Rękę modela zaplotła z ręką Mari. Efekt końcowy był niesamowity, wyglądali jak zakochana para, a uroku dodawały ich błogie uśmiechy na twarzach. Aly'a jak to Aly'a zrobiła kilka fotek (jakim cudem ich to nie obudziło). Opuścili cicho pokój. -Ach... Zmęczona jestem przez tą dwójkę.-ziewnęła dziewczyna. Wówczas Nino zrobił coś zaskakującego (bez pomocy Adriena o.O), konkretnie wziął ją na ręce i uparł się że zaniesie ją do pokoju. Gdy byli na miejscu chłopak odstawił ją ostrożnie na podłogę i złapał jej dłoń. -Aly'a, ja muszę coś ci powiedzieć. -... -K-kocham C-cię. -Ż-że co?! -Je t'aime, i love you. No nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć...-nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ dziewczyna uciszyła go pocałunkiem. Po tym wydarzeniu położyli się do łóżka, trzymając się za dłonie zasnęli. ~Następnego dnia~ Adriena obudziły delikatne promienie słońca oraz cudowny zapach wiśni, lekko otworzył oczy i co zobaczył? Czarne włosy należące do Mari. Lekko spanikował. Muszę wyjść tak by mnie nie zauważyła.-pomyślał. Nie było to możliwe, ponieważ po przeanalizowaniu, nie ważne jaki ruch by wykonał to by to w efekcie dało by obudzenie dziewczyny. Nic innego mu nie pozostało tylko czekanie, aż Mari jakoś się przesunie by mógł bez problemu zejść z łóżka. Nagle zaczęła się przekręcać w jego stronę i wtuliła się w jego tors (Adrien jest jak buraczek). Ta poza jednak nietrwała długo, ponieważ dziewczyna obudziła się. Na początku nie za bardzo zdawała sobie sprawy że leży wtulona w chłopaka, którego kochała. Kiedy ogarnęła że coś jest nie tak ostrożnie podniosła wzrok do góry, aż nie napotkała tych wspaniałych jasnozielonych oczu. Momentalnie chciała wstać jednak Adrien złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął z powrotem na łóżko, jakoś się złożyło że ona była pod nim, a ich twarze dzieliły kilka centymetrów. Zaczęli do siebie powoli zbliżać (A nie ma).Jednak nagle wpadł Nino i Aly'a -Cześć, jak wam...-powitał ich Nino zamierając w pół zdania. Marinette jakby się obudziła z transu, wstała zabrała torbę dukając coś o tym że za niedługo będzie musiała się zbierać. A Aly'a walnęła swojego chłopaka w tył głowy za jego głupotę i braku wyczucia czasu. Rozdział 3 Po wyjściu z łazienki, Adrien zaproponował żeby wspólnie zjedli śniadanie zanim dziewczyny wyjdą. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Podczas posiłku Adrien i Mari unikali swojego wzroku jak ognia, co dokładnie odwrotną rzecz robiła Aly'a z Nino, ich związek był istną sielanką z czego bardzo cieszyła się Czarna. Po posiłku pożegnali się ze sobą, choć mieli się spotkać następnego dnia w szkole. Po drodze do domu Aly'a opowiedziała Mari o nie do końca udanym planie spiknięcia ich. Jeszcze Aly'a spytała się czy mogłaby przeprowadzić krótki wywiad z Biedronką (przecież ona nie da jej z tym spokoju), na co Mari się zgodziła i powiedziała że jak chce to może namówić też Czarnego kota. Po tym trzeba było się pożegnać, cóż lekcje same się nie odrobią. Gdy weszła do pokoju, rodzice oczywiście wymagali sprawozdania z imprezy. Mari ominęła wszystkie momenty, które mogły wywołać nie pokój. Po wejściu na poddasze od razu zaatakowała ją jej kwami, zalewając ją fala pytań. -I jak było? Czy Aly'a i Nino są razem? Czy coś się ważnego wydarzyło?-dziewczyna zaśmiała się, odstawiła torbę, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła wszystko opowiadać. Kiedy skończyła opowiadać stworzonko było bardzo podekscytowane. -Wiesz co to oznacza? Że Adrienowi w końcu zaczyna zależeć na tobie! -Myślisz? -A myślisz że dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił? Bo jak dla mnie odpowiedź oczywista. -Wiesz co wiem na pewno? Muszę odrobić pracę domową.-zaśmiała się i ruszyła do swojego biurka. Robienie lekcji nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, przez resztę dnia zdążyła wyjść by poszukać inspiracji do nowych projektów. Zdziwiło ją to że Władca Ciem jest ostatnio tak mało aktywny, ale lepiej nie wywoływać wilka z lasu. Gdy wróciła była zaskoczona że ostatni dzień wolnego tak szybko minął, albowiem był już wieczór. Dziewczyna szybko się wykąpała i przebrała w piżamę (tym razem normalną xD) rozpuściła włosy by je poczesać (tylko raz lub wyjątkowo dwa w ciągu dnia pozwalała na to sobie), jednak miała z tym mały problem przez kołtuny.-Może pomóc ci, Księżniczko?-usłyszała jak ktoś szepcze jej przy uchu, aż odskoczyła. Jak się okazało był to Czarny Kot. -Czyżbyś się mnie bała?-zapytał niewinnie. -Nie wcale, tylko jestem zdziwiona co ty robisz w moim pokoju o takiej porze.-faktycznie to było dziwne, ponieważ ostatni raz widziała go w swojej normalnej postaci, kiedy Ilustrachor zaprosił ją na swoje urodziny, od tamtego momentu nie spotkali się ze sobą. Mimo tego jej serce lekko przyśpieszyło. -To potrzebujesz pomocy, czy nie?-dziewczyna z tym pytaniem się „obudziła”. Pokiwała głowa i usiadła na łóżku tyłem do niego i podała mu szczotkę. Ten zaczął ledwo wyczuwalnie rozczesywać jej czarne włosy. Po pewnym czasie uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia z swojej pracy. -Gotowe, my Princess. -Dzięki, mam pytanie. -Jakie? -Po co do mnie zajrzałeś? -Cóż, pomyślałem że dobrze byłoby zobaczyć czy jesteś bezpieczna, a już twój kochaś znowu Cię będzie chciał zabrać. -Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, a jeżeli coś się zdarzy to na pewno zacznę krzyczeć żebyś mi pomógł.-uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -Pierwszy raz cię widzę w rozpuszczonych włosach, wyglądasz... Inaczej. -Cóż to chyba normalne, że wyglądam inaczej. -Ale przez to jeszcze bardziej mnie pociągasz.-powiedział z flirciarskim uśmiechem i zaczął się powoli się do niej zbliżać. Dziewczyna zaczęła cofać się, w końcu trafiła na ścianę. Zadowolony z siebie kocur oparł się obiema rękoma, tak by Mari nie miała jak wyjść. Wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha: -Wiesz co nie długo się wydarzy, prawda? Ale zanim to się stanie muszę ci zadać pytanie . -Jakie? -Dlaczego masz w swoim pokoju tyle zdjęć Adriena Agreste?-dziewczynę momentalnie zamurowało. Zaczęła szybko szukać wymówki . -Eee... Bo... Eee... Czerpię z nich wenę. -Serio? Myślałem że jak szukasz weny to idziesz na miasto. -Prawdziwy projektant ma kilka źródeł inspiracji, a poza tym skąd to wiesz? -Cóż... Jak się jest na patrolu to widzi się różne rzeczy. -Przyznaj się że jesteś psychopatą i mnie śledzisz. -Wiesz, chyba odkryłaś jedną z moich wad, to teraz muszę spełnić to co powiedziałem.-mówiąc to powrócił do swojego dawnego tonu. Powoli zaczął się przybliżać, Mari jednak mu na dużo nie pozwoliła (a przynajmniej próbowała) efektem tego było to że kot przyssał się do szyi dziewczyny zamiast do ust. Marinette szybko go od siebie odepchnęła. -Psik mi stąd, zły kot.-powiedziała, wzięła spryskiwacz na wodę i zaczęła go oblewać. Przerażony chłopak wyskoczył przez okno po drodze posyłając jej buziaka na pożegnanie. Mari podeszła do lustra i to zobaczyła zszokowało ją. Na jej szyi była jedna bardzo widoczna malika. -Ja tego kocura zabiję, jak boga kocham. ~W tym samym czasie u Aly~ Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku i rozmyślała o tym co usłyszała w domu przyjaciela jej chłopaka. Trudno było jej ukrywać przed Marinette. Zamknęła oczy by myślami powrócić do tej rozmowy. Szła do pokoju by odłożyć rzeczy i udać się na śniadanie. Przechodziła obok uchylonych drzwi, przez które usłyszała część rozmowy. ''-Chłopie, ja czegoś nie rozumiem, co ty czujesz do Marinette, bo najpierw mówisz że to tylko przyjaciółka, a później jesteście w takiej sytuacji!'' ''-Nino wiem że to wszystko jest pomieszane, ale ja Mari lubię nawet bardzo tylko że...'' ''-Czujesz coś do innej, daruj sobie z nią. Jeżeli cie nie zauważa to po co się nią przejmować? Masz pod nosem fantastyczną dziewczynę, praktycznie na wyciągniecie ręki, a ty wybrzydzasz.-'' Nie wybrzydzam. ''-A właśnie że tak, jeżeli by tak nie było to byś się długo nie zastanawiał tylko byś z nią był.'' ''-Nino, ja nie kocham Mari. Jest miła, uczynna, fantastyczna, ładna, ale nic do niej nie czuje, a poza tym ona do mnie też, więc darujmy to sobie. Proszę.'' ''Rozdział 4 Czarny Kot szybko zbliżał się do miejsca swojego zamieszkania, zwinnie wskoczył przez otwarte okno. Przemienił się i padł na łóżko. Gapiąc się w ciemna otchłań, myślał nad tym co zrobił zalewie kilkanaście minut temu. Dlaczego to zrobił? Przecież kocha Biedronkę, to dlaczego od takiej małej pomocy doszło do takiego, a nie innego końca. Co gorsza, teraz dziewczyna może uznać jego druga tożsamość za jakiegoś zboczeńca. Trudno, co najwyżej jutro tam pójdzie i ją przeprosi za swoje zachowanie, o ile go wpuści do swojego pokoju. Zgarnął piżamę i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać. Gdy założył odzienie otoczył go dziwny zapach, przyłożył materiał mocniej do nosa i zaciągnął się nim. Po chwili intensywnego myślenia co to za zapach zorientował się że to zapach Marinette. Przez noc jak trwali w uścisku musiał wchłonąć. Zaciągając się ponownie uśmiechną się mimowolnie. Położył się do łóżka, przez chwilę myślał czy przypadkiem nie okłamał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, czy Marinette na pewno nie jest obojętna jego sercu? Bo jego dzisiejsze zachowania wobec niej nic takiego nie mówił, wręcz przeciwnie, pokazywały że Mari jest znacznie ważniejszą osobą dla niego niż koleżanką ze szkoły. Otoczony przez takie myśli i chrapanie Plagga, oddał się w ramiona Morfeusza. ~Następnego dnia.~ Mari od samego rana chodziła zdenerwowana po pokoju. Okazało się że Kot tak mocno się przyssał że malinka nawet trochę nie zniknęła. Grzebała w całej szafie szukając apaszki czy cokolwiek takiego by zasłonić dzieło Kota. W końcu znalazła białą w czarne kropy, na całe szczęście czas jej sprzyjał i mogła spokojnie wyjść do szkoły. Po drodze zabrała sobie rogala i wszyła. Gdy dotarła Aly'a i Nino byli pod klasą czekając na nauczycielkę. -Hej Mari, co Ci się stało że nosisz tą apaszkę?-spytała się Aly'a. -Eee.. No... Bo... -Hej wam, jeszcze nie przyszła nauczycielka?-powiedziął Adrien, który wlaśnie przyszedł. -Nie. -O, ładna apaszka Marinette. -D-dzięki. -To co Ci się stało że ją założyłaś? Ostatni raz miałaś ją na sobie chyba wczesną jesienią. -No... Eee... Kot mnie podrapał wczoraj.-wypaliła. -Kot? -Tak, wszedł do mnie na taras, taki dachowiec. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale najpierw się z nim męczyłam, bo był czarny i było widać tylko parę zielonych oczu. Gdy go złapałam chciałam go wypuścić by sobie spokojnie poszedł w swoją stronę, a on mnie drapnął po szyi. -Jezu, jakie nie które koty są dziwne chcesz im pomóc, a one co drapią Cię po szyi. A wielka jest ta rana? Pokaż.-powiedziała Aly'a i już miała odchylić apaszkę, jednak dziewczyna odskoczyła. -Uwierz mi, nie chcesz widzieć tej szramy jest straszna. -A może wdało się tam jakieś zakażenie, wiesz to był dachowiec, nie wiesz jakie choróbsko mógł mieć.-powiedział Nino. -Nie, nic mi nie jest . Nie martwicie się po tygodniu i śladu nie będzie.-powiedziała uśmiechając się. Adrien przez cała rozmowę myślał że zapadnie się pod ziemię. Na szczęście pojawiła się nauczycielka i wpuściła ich do sali. Przez cały dzień nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo, Chleo obrażała prawię wszystkich, Nathaniel rysował w swoim notatniku, a Max pokazywał jaki to jest wspaniały. Natomiast Mari poczuła się nie zręcznie, Nino co chwilę odwracał się do Aly, albo podawał jej jakieś karteczki z słodkimi wierszykami. Mari podziękowała gdy zadzwonił dzwonek ogłaszający koniec ostatniej lekcji. Po drodze dopadła ją Aly'a, Czarnowłosa chciała jej wyjawić prawdziwy powód, dla którego zaczęła nosić materiał. Szybko doszły do jej domu, Mari po drodze do pokoju porwała kilka ciasteczek, gdy były na poddaszu, Aly'a usadowiła się wygodnie na łóżku, czekając na koleżankę, która dawała Tikki jeść. Po chwili usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. W dziurze ukazała się mama dziewczyny. -Marinette, widziałaś co ci kupiłam? -Nie, co takiego? -Spójrz na biurko.-w wskazanym miejscu stał piękny storczyk, jego płatki były jasnoróżowe, a na nich były lekkie przejaśnienia koloru białego. -Ojej, mamo on jest przepiękny. Tylko dlaczego nie ma osłonki? -Ah... Jak o nią poprosiłam to w kwiaciarni nie mieli, powiedzieli że dostawa będzie w przyszłym tygodniu, chyba poczekasz tyle? -Jasne. -Dobrze to ja wam już nie przeszkadzam. -No, to mów mi prawdę z tą raną. Bo coś mi się wydaje że kręcisz.-powiedziała Aly'a po wyjściu rodzicielki. -No dobrze, tylko nie krzycz jak Ci opowiem wszystko. Więc może na początku Ci to pokarzę.-zdjęła materiał ukazując czerwoną plamę. Przyjaciółka wywaliła oczy nie mogąc uwierzyc własnym oczom. -M-mari czy to jest to o czym myślę? -Jeżeli, myślisz że to malinka to tak.-przyznała. -Ale kto Ci ją zrobił...-nie dokończyła, ponieważ w głowie pojawiła się jej pewna teoria. -Mari, czy ktoś był wczoraj u Ciebie, w ty pokoju. -Tak. -I miał zielone oczy? -Tak. -I był blondynem. -Tak. -To już nic nie musisz mówić. Już wszystkiego się domyśliłam. -Naprawdę?! -Tak, przyznaj się.-położyła jej ręce na ramionach.-Czy wczoraj, po tym nocowaniu, przyszedł do Ciebie Adrien, by dokończyć to co nam się udało się przerwać? -CO? Nie, wczoraj tu Adriena nie było, tylko... Był tu... -Kto? -Czarny Kot- Aly'a z wrażenia usiadła na łóżku. -Ale jak? -A bo ja wiem? Wczoraj rozczesywałam sobie włosy, ale miałam mały problem i wtedy zjawił się jak gro m z jasnego nieba i zaoferował mi pomoc. Zgodziłam się, bo z sumie czemu nie? A po tym zaczął mnie komplementować i zbliżał się do mnie, ja natomiast zaczęłam się cofać, al e w końcu trafiłam na ścianę. On odciął mi drogę ucieczki, chwilę jeszcze ze mną pogadał i chciał już mnie pocałować, jednak trafił na moją szyję.-zakończyła opowieść. -Ej, a myślisz czy on nie odkrył twojej prawdziwej tożsamości? -Nie, on lubi mnie denerwować, ale on naprawdę szanuję moje zdanie i by nie odkrył tajemnicy bez mojej zgody. -To skąd wiedział gdzie mieszkasz?-dopytywała się. -Kiedyś, jak był Ilustrachor i zaprosił mnie na swoje urodziny, kazałam mu, jako Biedronka, pilnować mnie i pomóc ukraść jego rysik, gdzie była akuma. -Aha...-po tym jeszcze chwilę poplotkowały. Chcąc, nie chcąc, dziewczyna usiadła do lekcji, co niestety zajęło jej czas aż do wieczoru. Gdy nadeszła pora spania, Marinette udała się do łazienki, gdy wyszła doznała szoku, ponieważ na jej łóżku wylegiwał się Czarny Kot. -O! Widzę że już wyszłaś.-Mari chwyciła za apaszkę i owinęła sobie szczelnie wokół szyi, wywołując tym samym śmiech chłopaka. -Naprawdę myślisz, że jakbym chciał ci zrobić jeszcze jedną, to by mnie ten materiał zatrzymał? -Nawet się nie waż do mnie podchodzić.-warknęła. -Spokojnie, skąd w tobie tyle agresji, hmm? Nie chce Ci robić znowu kłopotów. Przyszedłem by Cię przeprosić. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, nawet przy Biedronie nie robie takich rzeczy nie robię. Wybaczysz mi?-powiedział patrząc się w jej oczy. -No dobrze,-powiedziała wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Kota.-ale już nie będziesz robił takich numerów. ZROZUMIANO? -A mogę od jutra?-zapytał się. Jednak, pod wpływem jej wzroku, szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Spojrzał na swój pierścień, zostały mu tylko 3 poduszeczki. -Wybacz mi, Księżniczko, ale muszę już lecieć. Chętnie bym został, naprawdę, ale czas mnie goni.-powiedziawszy to pomyślał sobie „''Raz kozie śmieć”. ''Odkrył malinkę dziewczyny i ją pocałował, korzystając jeszcze z tego że dziewczyna była zdezorientowała pocałował ją w policzek, by po chwili wylecieć przez okno unikając rzutu jakimś przedmiotem. -Jak ja go za to nienawidzę.-powiedziała Mari. -Marinette, pamiętaj ''od nienawiści do miłości jeden krok.-''skomentowała całą sytuację Tikki. 'Rozdział 5' Czarny Kot szybko zbliżał się do miejsca swojego zamieszkania, zwinnie wskoczył przez otwarte okno. Przemienił się i padł na łóżko. Gapiąc się w ciemna otchłań, myślał nad tym co zrobił zalewie kilkanaście minut temu. Dlaczego to zrobił? Przecież kocha Biedronkę, to dlaczego od takiej małej pomocy doszło do takiego, a nie innego końca. Co gorsza, teraz dziewczyna może uznać jego druga tożsamość za jakiegoś zboczeńca. Trudno, co najwyżej jutro tam pójdzie i ją przeprosi za swoje zachowanie, o ile go wpuści do swojego pokoju. Zgarnął piżamę i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać. Gdy założył odzienie otoczył go dziwny zapach, przyłożył materiał mocniej do nosa i zaciągnął się nim. Po chwili intensywnego myślenia co to za zapach zorientował się że to zapach Marinette. Przez noc jak trwali w uścisku musiał wchłonąć. Zaciągając się ponownie uśmiechną się mimowolnie. Położył się do łóżka, przez chwilę myślał czy przypadkiem nie okłamał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, czy Marinette na pewno nie jest obojętna jego sercu? Bo jego dzisiejsze zachowania wobec niej nic takiego nie mówił, wręcz przeciwnie, pokazywały że Mari jest znacznie ważniejszą osobą dla niego niż koleżanką ze szkoły. Otoczony przez takie myśli i chrapanie Plagga, oddał się w ramiona Morfeusza. ~Następnego dnia.~ Mari od samego rana chodziła zdenerwowana po pokoju. Okazało się że Kot tak mocno się przyssał że malinka nawet trochę nie zniknęła. Grzebała w całej szafie szukając apaszki czy cokolwiek takiego by zasłonić dzieło Kota. W końcu znalazła białą w czarne kropy, na całe szczęście czas jej sprzyjał i mogła spokojnie wyjść do szkoły. Po drodze zabrała sobie rogala i wszyła. Gdy dotarła Aly'a i Nino byli pod klasą czekając na nauczycielkę. -Hej Mari, co Ci się stało że nosisz tą apaszkę?-spytała się Aly'a. -Eee.. No... Bo... -Hej wam, jeszcze nie przyszła nauczycielka?-powiedziął Adrien, który wlaśnie przyszedł. -Nie. -O, ładna apaszka Marinette. -D-dzięki. -To co Ci się stało że ją założyłaś? Ostatni raz miałaś ją na sobie chyba wczesną jesienią. -No... Eee... Kot mnie podrapał wczoraj.-wypaliła. -Kot? -Tak, wszedł do mnie na taras, taki dachowiec. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale najpierw się z nim męczyłam, bo był czarny i było widać tylko parę zielonych oczu. Gdy go złapałam chciałam go wypuścić by sobie spokojnie poszedł w swoją stronę, a on mnie drapnął po szyi. -Jezu, jakie nie które koty są dziwne chcesz im pomóc, a one co drapią Cię po szyi. A wielka jest ta rana? Pokaż.-powiedziała Aly'a i już miała odchylić apaszkę, jednak dziewczyna odskoczyła. -Uwierz mi, nie chcesz widzieć tej szramy jest straszna. -A może wdało się tam jakieś zakażenie, wiesz to był dachowiec, nie wiesz jakie choróbsko mógł mieć.-powiedział Nino. -Nie, nic mi nie jest . Nie martwicie się po tygodniu i śladu nie będzie.-powiedziała uśmiechając się. Adrien przez cała rozmowę myślał że zapadnie się pod ziemię. Na szczęście pojawiła się nauczycielka i wpuściła ich do sali. Przez cały dzień nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo, Chleo obrażała prawię wszystkich, Nathaniel rysował w swoim notatniku, a Max pokazywał jaki to jest wspaniały. Natomiast Mari poczuła się nie zręcznie, Nino co chwilę odwracał się do Aly, albo podawał jej jakieś karteczki z słodkimi wierszykami. Mari podziękowała gdy zadzwonił dzwonek ogłaszający koniec ostatniej lekcji. Po drodze dopadła ją Aly'a, Czarnowłosa chciała jej wyjawić prawdziwy powód, dla którego zaczęła nosić materiał. Szybko doszły do jej domu, Mari po drodze do pokoju porwała kilka ciasteczek, gdy były na poddaszu, Aly'a usadowiła się wygodnie na łóżku, czekając na koleżankę, która dawała Tikki jeść. Po chwili usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. W dziurze ukazała się mama dziewczyny. -Marinette, widziałaś co ci kupiłam? -Nie, co takiego? -Spójrz na biurko.-w wskazanym miejscu stał piękny storczyk, jego płatki były jasnoróżowe, a na nich były lekkie przejaśnienia koloru białego. -Ojej, mamo on jest przepiękny. Tylko dlaczego nie ma osłonki? -Ah... Jak o nią poprosiłam to w kwiaciarni nie mieli, powiedzieli że dostawa będzie w przyszłym tygodniu, chyba poczekasz tyle? -Jasne. -Dobrze to ja wam już nie przeszkadzam. -No, to mów mi prawdę z tą raną. Bo coś mi się wydaje że kręcisz.-powiedziała Aly'a po wyjściu rodzicielki. -No dobrze, tylko nie krzycz jak Ci opowiem wszystko. Więc może na początku Ci to pokarzę.-zdjęła materiał ukazując czerwoną plamę. Przyjaciółka wywaliła oczy nie mogąc uwierzyc własnym oczom. -M-mari czy to jest to o czym myślę? -Jeżeli, myślisz że to malinka to tak.-przyznała. -Ale kto Ci ją zrobił...-nie dokończyła, ponieważ w głowie pojawiła się jej pewna teoria. -Mari, czy ktoś był wczoraj u Ciebie, w ty pokoju. -Tak. -I miał zielone oczy? -Tak. -I był blondynem. -Tak. -To już nic nie musisz mówić. Już wszystkiego się domyśliłam. -Naprawdę?! -Tak, przyznaj się.-położyła jej ręce na ramionach.-Czy wczoraj, po tym nocowaniu, przyszedł do Ciebie Adrien, by dokończyć to co nam się udało się przerwać? -CO? Nie, wczoraj tu Adriena nie było, tylko... Był tu... -Kto? -Czarny Kot- Aly'a z wrażenia usiadła na łóżku. -Ale jak? -A bo ja wiem? Wczoraj rozczesywałam sobie włosy, ale miałam mały problem i wtedy zjawił się jak gro m z jasnego nieba i zaoferował mi pomoc. Zgodziłam się, bo z sumie czemu nie? A po tym zaczął mnie komplementować i zbliżał się do mnie, ja natomiast zaczęłam się cofać, al e w końcu trafiłam na ścianę. On odciął mi drogę ucieczki, chwilę jeszcze ze mną pogadał i chciał już mnie pocałować, jednak trafił na moją szyję.-zakończyła opowieść. -Ej, a myślisz czy on nie odkrył twojej prawdziwej tożsamości? -Nie, on lubi mnie denerwować, ale on naprawdę szanuję moje zdanie i by nie odkrył tajemnicy bez mojej zgody. -To skąd wiedział gdzie mieszkasz?-dopytywała się. -Kiedyś, jak był Ilustrachor i zaprosił mnie na swoje urodziny, kazałam mu, jako Biedronka, pilnować mnie i pomóc ukraść jego rysik, gdzie była akuma. -Aha...-po tym jeszcze chwilę poplotkowały. Chcąc, nie chcąc, dziewczyna usiadła do lekcji, co niestety zajęło jej czas aż do wieczoru. Gdy nadeszła pora spania, Marinette udała się do łazienki, gdy wyszła doznała szoku, ponieważ na jej łóżku wylegiwał się Czarny Kot. -O! Widzę że już wyszłaś.-Mari chwyciła za apaszkę i owinęła sobie szczelnie wokół szyi, wywołując tym samym śmiech chłopaka. -Naprawdę myślisz, że jakbym chciał ci zrobić jeszcze jedną, to by mnie ten materiał zatrzymał? -Nawet się nie waż do mnie podchodzić.-warknęła. -Spokojnie, skąd w tobie tyle agresji, hmm? Nie chce Ci robić znowu kłopotów. Przyszedłem by Cię przeprosić. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, nawet przy Biedronie nie robie takich rzeczy nie robię. Wybaczysz mi?-powiedział patrząc się w jej oczy. -No dobrze,-powiedziała wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Kota.-ale już nie będziesz robił takich numerów. ZROZUMIANO? -A mogę od jutra?-zapytał się. Jednak, pod wpływem jej wzroku, szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Spojrzał na swój pierścień, zostały mu tylko 3 poduszeczki. -Wybacz mi, Księżniczko, ale muszę już lecieć. Chętnie bym został, naprawdę, ale czas mnie goni.-powiedziawszy to pomyślał sobie „''Raz kozie śmieć”. ''Odkrył malinkę dziewczyny i ją pocałował, korzystając jeszcze z tego że dziewczyna była zdezorientowała pocałował ją w policzek, by po chwili wylecieć przez okno unikając rzutu jakimś przedmiotem. -Jak ja go za to nienawidzę.-powiedziała Mari. -Marinette, pamiętaj ''od nienawiści do miłości jeden krok.-''skomentowała całą sytuację Tikki. 'Rozdział 6' -J-jak to przeprowadzamy się!? Ja nigdzie się z Paryża nie ruszę.-odrzekła buntowniczo, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Rodzice dziewczyny wymienili się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. -Marinette, o czym ty mówisz? -Jak to „O czym”? O tej przeprowadzce! Ja nie chce opuszczać Paryża! -Marinette, my nie opuszczamy Paryża, wiesz że to tu spotkałem twoja matkę, tu się w sobie zakochaliśmy. To tu wzięliśmy ślub i to tu przyszłaś na świat. Zbyt mocno kochamy to miejsce by z niego wyjeżdżać oraz wiemy jak ty bardzo kochasz to miasto, więc chcemy Ci uświadomić że tylko przenosimy się do innej dzielnicy. Jest to o wiele lepsza lokalizacja niż ta... -Czyli nie wyjeżdżamy z Paryża, nie muszę odchodzić ze szkoły? -Oczywiście że nie. Choć będziesz miała kawałek do szkoły, to Ci dobrze zrobi. Dziewczyna rzuciła się rodzicom na szyję. Po tym popędziła do pokoju, po drodze rodzice jej powiedzieli że maja miesiąc jeszcze do niej, do tego czasu, muszą sprzedać wszystkie wypieki oraz spakować cały dom. No właśnie co będzie z ich piekarnią? Mari zbiegła na dół by dopytać się rodziców o szczegóły. -Mamo, a co będzie teraz z piekarnią? -Na przeciwko naszego domu będzie. -A gdzie my w ogólnie się przeprowadzamy? Wiem że w inną cześć Paryża, ale dokładnie gdzie? -Kochanie, to niespodzianka. Spokojnie spodoba Ci się to miejsce.-uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo kobieta. Mari już niczym więcej nie chciała męczyć rodziców, więc poszła do swojego pokoju. Z braku zajęcia zaczęła odrabiać pracę domową, jednak ostatnio strasznie szybko odrabiała zadane pracę. Kiedy popatrzyła na zegarek okazało się że jest dopiero 15:30, westchnęła ciężko i położyła się na łóżku, po drodze biorąc telefon i słuchawki. Nie chciała teraz Aly mówić o przeprowadzce, sama musiała ochłonąć, jednak czuła ogromną ulgę, że zostaje w Paryżu. Włączyła swoją ulubioną play listę i zamknęła oczy. Kiedy w końcu otworzyła zorientowała się że już jest 20:00 i wypadało by coś zjeść, zeszła na dół do kuchni, by przygotować coś sobie do jedzenia. Po posiłku zabrała swoje rzeczy i poszła się myć, nie mając pojęcia że w jej pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze. ~Kilka minut wcześniej.~ Kot chciał nadrobić dzień, w którym nie pojawiła się u Marinette. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zajrzał przez okno, ku jego zdziwieniu, dziewczyna leżała na łóżku i słuchała muzyki. Nagle wpadł na szatański pomysł, skoro jego księżniczka leży i wyglądała jakby spała, to dlaczego by jej nie obudzić jak prawdziwą księżniczkę? Co z tego że mamy XXI wiek? Z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy, cicho wszedł przez taras. Chłopak skradał się do dziewczyny niczym partyzant (ze spalonego lasu, czyli skakał na palcach mając nadzieje że go nie usłyszy xD). Nagle dziewczyna zaczęła otwierać oczy, blondyn pod wpływem impulsu i barku pomysłów walnął się plackiem na podłodze, udając dywan. Mari jakimś cudem go nie zauważyła i zeszła na dół. Kot miał chwilę, by znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę, jednak nie było mu to do końca dane bo dziewczyna szybko wróciła, więc wślizgnął się pod łóżko. Po kilku minutach usłyszał jak czarna idzie prawdopodobnie do łazienki . Wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, zaczął rozglądać po pokoju, oczywiście to co wpadło mu w oko to były jego zdjęcia, ale szybko zrezygnował z ich oglądanie wiedząc, że dla jego koleżanki znaczą tyle co inspiracja. Ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, było widać że dziewczyna kocha modę, wszędzie były porozwieszane jakieś projekty, a w rogu pokoju stał manekin przykryty białym materiałem, co wskazywało, że jest w trakcie realizacji projektu. Już miał ściągnąć materiał, kiedy drzwi od łazienki się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Marinette. -Co ty tu robisz? Odsuń się od tego. -Oj, witaj Księżniczko. Już się umyłaś. -Jak widać. Odsuń się od manekina. -Mari, powiedz że projektujesz jakiś strój dla mnie.-powiedział pokazując stan swojego uzębienia. -W twoich snach, Kiciusiu. -Hmmm... Ja o czym, albo kim innym śnię.-powiedział uśmiechając się flirciarsko. -O nie, nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki. -Masz rację, nie będzie, bo tym razem mi nie uciekniesz. -mówiąc to przygwoździł ją do ściany. Niebieskooka była zdezorientowana całą sytuacją. -Widzisz? Odkryłem twój słaby punkt. Teraz mi już się nie wywiniesz.-kiedy to wyszeptał, lekko pocałował jej ucho, przeszedł ją dreszcz. -Widzę jak na mnie reagujesz, widziałem to od naszego pierwszego spotkania. -Czarny Kocie... Ja... -Ciii... Nic już nie mów.-chciał złożyć na jej ustach pocałunek, jednak ona odwróciła głowę. -Ja... Ja kocham kogoś innego.-powiedział to z dużym trudem. -Kim on jest?-powiedział ponurym głosem, puszczając jej nadgarstki.-Czy ty i on, jesteście razem? -Nie. -Czy w ogóle wie o tym że coś do niego czujesz? -Nie, pewnie mnie ma za idiotkę. -Dlaczego tak mówisz? -Ponieważ ją jestem, tak się przy nim zachowuję.-usłyszała chichot chłopaka. -Skąd ja to znam? Robi się coś, albo mówi czego nigdy w życiu by się nie zrobiło. -Och tak. -Wiesz, mogę Ci pomóc z twoim kochasiem, a ty mogłabyś mi pomóc z Biedronsią. -Ty mi z chłopakiem nie, ale ja tobie z Biedronka może.-twarz blondyna od razu się rozpromieniła. -Czarny Kocie, powiedz mi jedno. Czy do każdej dziewczyny zarywasz? -Nie, tylko do Ciebie i do Lady. -Nie rozumiem tego, dlaczego mówisz jednej że ja kochasz, a drugiej że również ją kochasz? -Bo to są uczucia, Księżniczko, coś czego prawię nie da się ogarnąć. Ale spokojnie niedługo wszystko się ułoży.-pogłaskał ja po policzku i wyskoczył przez okno. Po raz pierwszy dziewczyna nie była zdenerwowana po jago wizycie, postanowiła położyć się spać, by nie zaspać do szkoły. ~Następnego dnia.~ Mari weszła do klasy, było tylko kilka osób, jednak nie było ani Aly, ani Nina, ani Adriena. Usiadła na swoim miejscu czekając na znajomych, oczywiście nie obeszło się bez złośliwych komentarz Chloe. Po kilku minutach przyszła cała trójka, zdziwiona była tym że dziewczyna tak wcześnie przyszła do szkoły. -Hej Mari co Ci się stało? Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak wcześnie nie byłaś w szkole.-Czarnowłosa zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. -Nic, ale Aly'a muszę ci coś powiedzieć. -O czym? -Ja... Przeprowadzam się.-Aly'a zamarła patrząc się na przyjaciółkę. -Żartujesz sobie, prawda? -Nie. -Gdzie?-zapytała się płaczliwym głosem, niestety usłyszał to Nino. -Kochanie, co się dzieje? -Mari... Ona się przeprowadza.-na to zdanie jak na komendę odwrócił się Adrien. -Prowadzacie się?! Gdzie? Co będzie z waszą piekarnią?-Marinette, poczuła jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy, czyżby jemu zależało tylko na jej piekarni? -Aly'a, my nie wynosimy się z Paryża. My tu zostajemy tylko adres zmienimy. To wszystko. -N-naprawdę?-zapytała się przytulając przyjaciółkę. -Tak, za miesiąc to będzie, a co do piekarni to będzie dalej prowadzona tylko że w innym miejscu. Aly'a posłała modelowi spojrzenie, które mogło by zabijać. Takie samo dostał od Nina. Pierwsze 3 lekcje upłynęły spokojnie, jednak na przerwie Aly'a odciągnęła chłopaka na bok. -Co to miało być? Wiesz jak Mari się teraz czuję? Jakby była dla Ciebie tylko przedmiotem. -Wiem, palnąłem głupotę, dlatego chce teraz iść i ją przeprosić. -Żartujesz sobie, z pustymi rękoma. Lepiej teraz do niej nie idź, tylko zamów jakieś kwiaty i wtedy do niej idź. -Ale jakie ona lubi najbardziej? -Eh... Róże herbaciane. Chłopak od razu wybrał numer do asystentki ojca, by zamówiła i przy niosła mu bukiet, niestety mógł go dać dopiero po lekcjach Zadzwonił dzwonek, skierował się do sali. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, teraz mieli biologię, nagle na jego ławce pojawił się samolocik. Rozłożył go i to co zobaczył spowodowało że poczuł mocne ukucie w sercu. Na kartce był rysunek ukazujący śmiejąca się Marinette, a w dolnym prawym rogu był dopisek „Dla najpiękniejszej, od Nathaniela”. Ścisnął kartkę, a jego dłoń niebezpiecznie zadrżała. Odwrócił się w stronę rudzielca i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, co nie uszło uwadze Nina i Aly. -Hej, Adrien co tam ściskasz?-wyrwał mu kartkę, kiedy na nią spojrzał na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. -Adrien czy mi się wydaję czy Nathaniel podrywa Mari? -Nie.-warknął. Aly'a, która do tej pory nie wiedziała o co konkretnie chodzi, wyrywa karteczkę, swojemu chłopakowi, reakcja prawie że identyczna. Następnie pokazała go przyjaciółce. -Widzisz Mari? Masz wielbiciela.-powiedziała podkreślając ostatnie słowo. Adrien robił się powoli ze złości czerwony. Sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Później dostał liścik, który był przeznaczony dla niego „''Odpuść sobie Marinette, ona jest moja!” Nathaniel Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, nie może dać się sprowokować. Reszta lekcji upłynęła spokojnie, Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmujący koniec ostatniej lekcji, modle wybiegł z sali. Przed szkołą stała jego limuzyna, otworzył drzwi, na tylnym siedzeniu leżały kwiaty. Wziął go i czekał na dziewczynę. Po 5 minutach wyszła razem z Aly'ą, blondyn podbiegł do niej. -Mari... Ja chciałem Cię przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem, zachowałem się jak ostatni głupek, debil. Proszę przyjmij te kwiaty.-podał jej bukiet. Dziewczyna nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie pokazywała przecież jak bardzo uraził ją tymi słowami, a jednak się wszystkiego domyślił i to naprawił, przybliżyła nos do roślin natychmiast otoczyła ją słodka woń. -Dziękuję... Nie ma sprawy wiem że nie kolegujesz się ze mną tylko za interes moich rodziców. Skąd widziałeś że to są moje ulubione kwiaty? -Intuicja.-Aly'a wymownie wywróciła oczami, jednak Czarna uśmiechnęła się do niego, tylko że nie tak sztucznie ja zawsze, tym razem był to uroczy, nieśmiały uśmiech, pełen wdzięczności. Rozdział 7 Już zostało pół miesiąca do przeprowadzki. Marinette zdarzyła już spakować kilka rzeczy. Czarny Kot odwiedzał ją regularnie, teraz z nią nie flirtował, tylko pytał się o rady jak zdobyć serce Biedronki. Dziewczyna udzielała mu rad, by jej szlag nie trafiał na misjach przez jego sposoby na podryw. Jednak, mino wszystko musiała mu powiedzieć mu o planach na niedaleką przyszłość. -Kocie... -Tak, Księżniczko? -Wiesz... Ja za pół miesiąca się przeprowadzam.-chłopak posmutniał. -Gdzie? -Będę dalej mieszkać w Paryżu, tylko że w innej dzielnicy. -To będziesz mi musiała podać nowy adres. -Eee... Ja sama nie wiem gdzie się przeprowadzam, ale sam możesz się dowiedzieć.-puściła do niego oczko. -No to, moja Księżniczko, lecę. Uważaj na siebie. Marinette coraz lepiej czuła się w towarzystwie Kota. Jednak Adrien też był dla niej ważny, sama nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. -Marinette... Czy coś Cię trapi?-zapytała się Tikki. -Eh... Czy kiedyś, jakaś Biedronka miała taki problem, że była zakochana w 2 osobach naraz? -O tak... Nawet nie jedna. -I jak kończyła się te sytuacje? -Dobrze.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem kwami.-Nie przejmuj się tym, idź spać. ~Następnego dnia.~ Dzień płynął jak każdy inny. Nagle na matematyce, przez okno wleciały papierowe shurikeny. Wszyscy uciekli w przerażeniu, Marinette, tak szybko chciała się przemienić, że zapomniała wziąć swojej torebki, gdzie było kwami. Plagg, w tym czasie spał spokojnie, w torbie swojego właściciela (który również go zapomniał). Gdy Marinette i Adrien znaleźli się w bezpiecznych miejscach, postanowili się przemienić. Pech chciał, że kwami zderzyły się ze sobą, co w efekcie dało że zaczeły lecieć w przeciwnych kierunkach. Plagg został wciągnięty przez kolczyki dziewczyny przemieniając ją w Czarna Kotkę. Natomiast Tikki przemieniła chłopaka w Biedrona (wiem, nazwa taka sobie xD) Dziewczyna wrzasnęła przerażona, jednak musiała pokonać złoczyńce, więc pobiegła by poszukać swojego kompana. Po nie długim czasie go znalazła, pomimo tego że znaleźli się w beznadziejnej sytuacji, nie mógł sobie odmówić okazji do flirtowanie. -No no no... My Lady... Gdybym wiedział że tak świetnie będziesz w tym wyglądać w tym ,już dawno oddał bym Ci swoje miraculum.-uśmiechnął się i puścił jej oczko, dziewczyna to zignorowała. Pobiegła na dzieciniec, gdzie czekał na nich nowy złoczyńca, był obklejony różnej maści papierami, pismami itp. -Jestem Paper Man! Zaraz zginiecie pod moimi kartkami, no chyba że oddacie mi swoje miraculum!-ponownie rzucił nową porcją shurikenów. Kotka ociągnęła chłopaka na bok, by zastanowić się nad jakimś planem. Z barku pomysłów, postanowiła zapytać się chłopaka. -Kocie... Masz jakiś pomysł?-mówiąc to wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka, która potrzebuje pomocy. Biedron, cały zrobił się czerwony i zaczął gorączkowo szukać wyjścia z tej sytuacji, jedyne na co wpadł to „Szczęśliwy Traf” (wyobraźcie go sobie w tej pozie xD) tym razem wypadły nożyczki. Po chwili główkowania, chłopak znalazł ich zastosowanie. -Kotko, spróbuj go jakoś unieszkodliwić, ja zajmę się resztą.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, zaimponowało jej, jego opanowanie. Zgodnie z planem uziemiła go, trzymała go za ręce, powodując że przeciwnik leżał twarzą na ziemi. Biedron, przy pomocy nożyczek wciął, z ciemniejszej kartki kształt motyla, który zmienił się w akumę. Tu pojawił się kolejny problem, nie wiedział jak otworzyć jo-jo. -Przejedź palcem po średnicy jo-ja! Szybko!-usłyszał krzyk Kotki, zrobił to i złapał akumę (jeszcze raz wyobraźmy sobie te pozy w jego wykonaniu xD). Po oczyszczeniu jej, pobiegli by się przemienić, oczywiście chłopak wpadł na pomysł by być przy tym razem, żeby kwami nie musiało ich szukać, ale ten pomysł nie przeszedł. Gdy oboje się oddalili przemiany się ich cofnęły. Kwami bez słowa odleciały do swoich pierwotnych właścicieli. ~Pół miesiąca później.~ Pozostały czas do przeprowadzki minął jak z bicza strzelił, był właśnie dzień przed przeprowadzką, a w głowie Mari było wiele obaw, co jeżeli to miejsce, w którym jej przyjdzie mieszkać nie spodoba jej się? A co jeżeli jej sąsiadką będzie Chloe? Potrząsnęła, by pozbyć się złych myśli. Po skończonych lekcjach dogoniła ją Aly'a. -Mari, mam dobrą wiadomość. Dziś mogę spędzić ostatnią noc w twoim starym domu z tobą!-oznajmiła. -To fajnie. -Wiem, tylko pójdę do domu po rzeczy i odrobię lekcje, później przyjdę do Ciebie.-Czarna kiwnęła głową. Po tej rozmowie ruszyła do domu, który w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał tego miejsca co wcześniej. Wszystkie rzeczy były popakowane w różne kartony. Nastolatka weszła na poddasze, usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła odrabiać pracę domową, mimo że następnego dnia nie szła do szkoły, nie chciało jej się jutro jej odrabiać. Gdy skończyła usłyszała ciche stukanie w szybę, oczywiście był to Czarny Kot. -Witaj Księżniczko. Jak tam ostatni dzień w starym domu?-od razu pożałował tego pytania, w oczach dziewczyny można było zobaczyć żal, że musi opuszczać ten dom. -Hej... Przepraszam... Często to robię, mówię to co mi ślina na język przyniesie. A! Właśnie, mam coś dla Ciebie.-mówiąc to podał dziewczynie różową torbę, w środku była czerwona w czarne kropki osłona na storczyk, przez zamieszanie z przeprowadza kompletnie zapomniała o tym by kupić ten dodatek. Uśmiechnęła się. -Dziękuję, ale z jakiej okazji mi to kupiłeś? -A tak byś w nowym domu miała jakąś rzecz związaną ze mną.-puścił do niej oczko, dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek, za chwilę miała przyjść Aly'a. -Wiesz co Kocie... Nie chcę Cię wyrzucać, czy coś, ale zaraz tu przyjdzie moja znajoma i... -Rozumiem, więc było by dobrze jakbym się zmył stąd.-na pożegnanie ucałował Mari w policzek, wywołując u niej rumieńce i wyskoczył przez okno. Nie długo po tym pojawiła się Aly'a, faktycznie dobrze jej to zrobiło, wieczór minął jej szybko, nim się obejrzały musiały już położyć się spać. Następnego dnia, od rana wszyscy biegali po domu w wielkim pośpiechu. Za jakieś pół godziny miała się zjawić firma do przeprowadzek, Mari z pomocą Aly przeniosły wszystkie kartony do dawnej piekarni, niestety Aly'a musiała już iść do szkoły, dziewczyna odprowadziła ją do pasów. -To do zobaczenia, przyjdziesz po mnie i pójdziemy bym mogła zobaczyć twój nowy domek.-powiedziała dodając koleżance otuchy uśmiechem oraz ją uściskała. Gdy wróciła do piekarni, już jacyś ludzie wnosili meble do tira. Dziewczyna westchnęła i przeszła się ostatni raz po domu, tyle wspomnień na nią spadło, nawet miło wspominała, jak Czarny Kot zrobił jej malinkę na szyi. Gdy zeszła na dół, okazało się że mogą już jechać do nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Miała już wsiąść do samochodu, jednak rodzice ją zatrzymali. -Mari, mówiliśmy Ci że to ma być dla Ciebie niespodzianka, więc teraz zawiążemy Ci oczy. Przez całą drogę Marinette zastanawiała się jaki będzie jej pokój i jak go ewentualnie urządzić. Nagle auto się zatrzymało, rodzice pomogli córce wyjść z transportu. Gdy zdjęli jej materiał z oczu, ukazał jej się dom co najmniej 2 razy większy od poprzedniego. Weszli do środka, rodzice zaczeli ją oprowadzać po nowym miejscu, cały czas chodziła z otwarta buzią (Mari, ty nie wychowana osobo i ty chcesz żeby Adrien na Ciebie poleciał? xD), w końcu doszli do miejsca, które najbardziej interesowało Mari, konkretnie jej nowa sypialnia. Pomieszczenie przypominało stary kąt Czarnej, pokój był utrzymany w kolorach różu, jednak nie było widać jakiś różnic w wystroju pokoju, tylko blat Marinette był o wiele dłuższy, natomiast jej okno było ogromne, zasłonięte ciemno różowymi firankami. Dziewczyna wniosła wszystkie swoje kartony do pokoju. W tym czasie posła do swoich sąsiadów by dać ciasteczka na powitanie, otworzyła jakaś wysoka kobieta z czarnymi włosami i okularami na nosie, wyglądała jakby pracowała dla jakieś poważnej korporacji. Po powrocie do nowego pokoju chciała odsłonić zasłony, jednak musiała już iść po Aly'ę. Tata ja podwiózł by się nie zgubiła, jak się okazało do szkoły miała jakieś 15-20 minut drogi. Pod budynkiem szkoły czekała na nią przyjaciółka, po drodze dziewczyny opowiadały sobie nawzajem co się im przydarzyło. Kiedy dotarły na miejsce Aly odebrało mowę, doszła do wniosku że po tym domu trzeba będzie się poruszać z mapą. Kiedy dotarły do pokoju, obie stwierdziły że jest za ciemno. Mari odsłoniła zasłony i pierwsze co zobaczyła to... Rozdział 8 Dziewczyna stała jak sparaliżowana, przez okno miała fantastyczny widok na dom sąsiadów, akurat naprzeciwko jej pokoju był inny. Niby nic wielkiego, no może było w tym pokoju widać przepych, jednak to co najbardziej przykuwało uwagę to wysoki blondyn o zielonych oczach, wszystko było by w porządku gdyby nie to, że chłopak był urany jedynie w ręcznik na biodrach, a po jego plecach i torsie spływały malutkie kropelki wody. Na karku miał zawieszony drugi ręcznik, którym wycierał mokre włosy, natomiast w ustach miał ciastko. Chłopak poczuł jak ktoś się na niego intensywnie patrzy, odwrócił się i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, w oknie naprzeciwko stała jego koleżanka z klasy- Marinette. Mari, Gdy zobaczyła że chłopak się na nią patrzy, schowała się za firankę. Aly'a odwróciła się tyłem do okna i podeszła do przyjaciółki -Psyt... Mari, możesz już wyjść. -N-nie, o-on pewnie mnie ma za jakiegoś zboczeńca co podgląda sąsiadów. Aly'a, a co jeżeli teraz dzwoni na policję? Już nigdy się z nim nie umówię! -Mari, spokojnie. Lepiej wstań i się odwróć. Kiedy posłusznie wykonała polecenie, zobaczyła już ubranego blondyna z kartką, na której było napisane: „''Mari, jeżeli chcesz się popatrzeć na mnie pod prysznicem to zapraszam. :)”'' Dziewczyna otworzyła buzię ze zdziwienia, chłopak odwrócił kartkę żeby przeczytać wiadomość, na jego twarzy od razu pojawiło się przerażenie, odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i napisał: „''Przepraszam Cię. Nie powinienem tak chodzić przy sąsiadach.'' PS. Zapomnij o tej poprzedniej wiadomości." Marinette rzuciła się by poszukać jakiegoś bloku i czegoś do pisania. Aly'a podała jej rzeczy i napisała: „''Nic się nie stało. :)'' Miło mi Cię poznać „sąsiedzie”.” Jeszcze chwilę by tak popisali, ale chłopak musiał się zbierać. Czarna siedziała i wpatrywała się w okno. Była szczęśliwa, Adrien Agreste, słynny model oraz syn największego projektanta jest jej SĄSIADEM! Później pogadała jeszcze z Aly'ą, jednak szybko nadszedł wieczór i trzeba było się zbierać Mari szybko nadrobiła cały dzień nieobecności w szkole, po tym zaczęła grzebać w kartonach szukając pidżamy. ~W domu Adriena.~ -PLAGG! JA CIĘ ZABIJĘ! -Oj Stary, nie znasz się na żartach?-zachichotało stworzonko, to ono było odpowiedzialne za pierszą wiadomość wysłaną do Marinette. -Wiesz co ona sobie o mnie myśli?! Że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem czy coś w tym stylu! -Spokojnie, a może spokój w całej sytuacji wprowadzi Czarny Kot?-Adrien chwile się zastanawiał nad pomysłem kwami, po czym się przemienił. Postanowił że wyjdzie wyjściem ewakuacyjnym by dziewczyna go nie zobaczyła, wskoczył przez okno do jej pokoju. Mari klęczała na podłodze grzebiąc w kartonach. -Nie... Nie... nie nie nie! -Coś się stało, Księżniczko? -A! Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam? Po jednym dniu? Co ty tu robisz? -Cóż... Mówiłem Ci że na patrolu widzi się różne rzeczy. A dziś widziałem jak idziesz tu ze swoją koleżanką, więc pomyślałem że wpadnę. A teraz ty mi odpowiesz na moje pytanie. -Och... Ja... Szukam pidżamy. -Tu jakąś widzę...-wskazał na komplet. -A to nie to.-jednak Kot nie słuchał, tylko rozłożył go. Komplet składał się z czarnej koszulki na cieniutkich ramiączkach z mordką kota i krótkich spodenek tego samego koloru (Mari, ile ty masz jeszcze takich kompletów? xD). Mari modliła się by Kot nie wpadł na jeden ze swoich „cudownych” pomysłów. -Mari... Przebież się w to. -Nie! -Dlaczego? -Bo nie! -To nie jest wytłumaczenie. -Bo... Bo mój sąsiad mnie w tym zobaczy! -A co on Cię obchodzi? To tylko sąsiad.-wzruszył ramionami. -on chodzi ze mną do klasy i jest modelem! A poza tym...-opowiedziała mu całe dzisiejsze zdarzenie. -Ok, rozumiem w takim razie-zaciągnął zasłony.-teraz możesz, MI i tylko MI się pokazać w niej. -Nie ma mowy! -Księżniczko... Kotek bardzo ładnie prosi...-mówiąc to, położył swoją głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi i zaczął mruczeć. -K-kocie... J-ja... N-nie... Och... DOBRA!-poszła do łazienki się przebrać, w tym czasie chłopak rozłożył się na łóżku. Kiedy wyszła przebrana na jej policzkach były spore rumieńce. Podniósł się. Momentalnie mowę mu odebrało. Wyglądała prześlicznie, jednocześnie bardzo ona go pociągała. -No... Prześlicznie wyglądasz, My Princess.-powiedział podchodząc do niej. -D-dzięki Kocie,a;e pójdę już się przebrać.-chciała odejść, ale blondyn ją przyciągnął. -Nie, chce się jeszcze taką tobą nacieszyć.-stykali się brzuchami, jednak między ich klatkami zostawało kilka centymetrów przerwy. Jego zmysły odbierały tylko ją. Już zbliżał się swoją twarz do jej, jednak został odepchnięty. -Kocie, już to przerabialiśmy... Oboje kochamy kogoś innego. -Masz rację... Przepraszam. To ja już sobie pójdę. Dziękuję.-powiedział całując ją w czoło. -Ale... Za co? -Za to że jesteś i potrafisz mnie ogarnąć. Wyskoczył przez okno, dziewczyna oparła się o parapet, spoglądała w nocne niebo próbując wypatrzeć chłopaka. Szybko z tego zrezygnowała i położyła się do łóżka. Przez godzinę przewracała się z boku na bok, ponieważ dręczyły ją myśli związane z Adrienem i Czarnym Kotem. W końcu wycieńczona zasnęła. Następnego dnia, specjalnie wyszła wcześniej ze szkoły by się nie spóźnić. Spokojnie szła, gdy nagle prawię zatrzymał się prze niej samochód. Szyba się opuściła ukazując twarz blondyna. -Hej sąsiadeczko! Może Cię podwieźć? -O! H-hej Adrien. A n-nie będę s-sprawiać p-problemu? -Jasne, że nie. Wsiadaj.-otworzył drzwi. Dziewczyna wsiadła, myślała że zemdleje, jedzie z miłością swojego życia. Gdy dojechali do ośrodka łączący analfabetów, chłopak kazał jej siedzieć jeszcze przez chwilę w aucie. Sam wyszedł, jednak po kilku sekundach otworzył jej drzwi pojazdu. Tą scenę widziała prawię cała szkoła, niestety Chloe również. Rozdział 9 Wszyscy stali kompletnie zszokowani tym co zobaczyli, no prawię, bo Mari stała z wielkimi rumieńcami, Aly'a z wielkim bananem na twarzy przyglądała się tej dwójce. Natomiast Chloe na wytapetowanej buzi miała mieszankę szoku i złości, a w jej oczach można było zobaczyć chęć zabicia Marinette. -Ty! Co ty robiłaś w jednym samochodzie z MOIM Adrienkiem, co?! On jest MÓJ i tylko MÓJ!-krzyczała, już się zamachnęła by spoliczkować dziewczynę, jednak Adrien chwycił ją za nadgarstek. -Chloe.... Ja mam prawo podwozić SĄSIADKĘ, a nawet jakby nie była nią to również mam do tego prawo, to nie jest powód by od razu ją bić. A i jeszcze jedno. NIE JESTEM TWOIM ADRIENKIEM!-tym razem chwycił pół Chinkę za rękę i weszli do budynku szkoły, gdy znaleźli się w spokojniejszym miejscu, puścił ją i odwrócił się. -Przepraszam Cię, Marinette... Tak mi głupio, za to co Chloe powiedziała i ,że prawie Cię uderzyła.-można było zobaczyć na jego twarzy zakłopotanie. -A-ale tego nie zrobiła, bo ty tam byłeś.-obdarzyła go nieśmiałym uśmiechem. -Wiesz, chodźmy już na lekcje.-zaproponował. Kiedy weszli do klasy blondyna obdarzyła ich nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Dzień upłyną spokojnie, jednak Mari ciągle była rozdarta między Adrienem a Kotem. Zastanawiała się co może zrobić w tej sytuacji. W tym samym momencie, Adrien miał podobny problem, jednak z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go Nathaniel. -Ty, Modela! Chodź tu.-krzyknął. -O co chodzi, Nathaniel?-zapytał się go grzecznie. -Jak to co? Pisałem Ci że Marinette JEST MOJA! I TYLKO MOJA! -Posłuchaj, Mari nie jest niczyją własnością, a o ile dobrze mi wiadomo, nie jest twoją dziewczyną, byś tak się do niej zwracał.-chłopak chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale blondyn nie chciał toczyć dalej tej dyskusji dalej. Chciał znów podwieźć Mari, ale ta zaproponowała spacer. Chłopak odesłał szofera, dobrze się na to zdecydował, słoneczko grzało, a niebo było bez chmurne. Po 15 minutach doszli do domów i rozeszli się. Gdy Adrien wszedł do domu, Nathali powiadomiła go, że jego ojciec chce go widzieć w swoim gabinecie. Chłopak zapukał do pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszał „Proszę”, wszedł. -O! Już jesteś, Adrien. Siadaj, mam pewną sprawę do Ciebie. Wiesz że nie długo organizuję bankiet, a wczoraj te ciasteczka co dostaliśmy od nowych sąsiadów, tak mi zasmakowały iż sądzę, że moglibyśmy zamówić je na tą imprezę. Jednak chce byś podpytał się ich córki, bo widziałem że się z nią za przyjaźniłeś się, czy nie chcieli by zaopatrzyć nas podczas tego wydarzenia w pieczywo i inne takie. -Tato, mam lepszy pomysł. Możemy teraz do nich pójść, zamiast robić takie pochody.-mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Od razu wybrali się do sąsiedniego domu, drzwi otworzyła matka dziewczyny, zaprosiła ich do salonu. W pomieszczeniu, była idealnie zachowana harmonia, pływu kultury chińskiej i francuskiej. Usiedli na kanapie. -O co chodzi? Czyżby moja córka coś narozrabiała? Marinette! -Nie, nie chodzi o to, czy nie chcieli by państwo, zaopatrzyć bankiet, który nie długo organizuję...-w tym czasie do pokoju weszła Mari, o mało nie dostała zawału, gdy zobaczyła miłość jej życia oraz jej ulubionego projektanta, którzy siedzieli sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic w jej salonie. -Marinette, zawołasz tatę? Interesy są do załatwienia. -Czarna wyszła, jednak po kilku minutach wróciła z Tomem. -Więc chodzi o jakieś duże zamówienie? -Tak, chciałbym zamówić te ciasteczka oraz kilka innych waszych wypieków. -Dobrze, córeczko, przynieś mi kartkę i długopis... Dziękuję. Dobrze... Więc duże zamówienie na „Ciasteczka Marinette”. -T-tato!-powiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna. -No co? To ich oficjalna nazwa. -A skąd ona się wzięła?-zapytał zaintrygowany Adrien. -Cóż... Jak Mari była malutka, chciała piec, tak jak my, więc sama podjęła się zrobienia ciasteczek. W efekcie, po drobnych poprawkach, powstał jej słynny wypiek.-chłopak spojrzał na zażenowaną dziewczynę i puścił jej oczko. -Wiecie dzieci, idźcie do twojego pokoju, Mari. Te wszystkie sprawy was zanudzą.-gdy młodzież wyszła, małżeństwo stwierdziło, że idealnie do siebie pasują, ta wypowiedź dała wiele do myślenia Gabrielowi. Gdy para znalazła się w pokoju, usiedli na łóżku, przez kilka minut żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Nie zdrowa aurę postanowił przełamać chłopak. -Podoba ci się okolica?(od autorki:Serio Adrien? SERIO?) -T-tak, bardzo. To nie długo twój tata organizuję bankiet? -Ach, tak. Nic ciekawego, dużo snobów z dużym ego i tyle. Eh... Chciałbym tam spotkać kogoś z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, tak jak z tobą teraz, a nie tylko o pieniądzach. Mari już miała odpowiedzieć, jednak jej mama zawołała ich. Nastolatkowie zeszli do salonu, gdzie ich rodzice sobie przyjemnie gawędzili. -Marinette, podejdź tu. Mamy plan i ty jesteś potrzebna do jego realizacji. -O co chodzi, konkretnie? -Na miejscu bankietu będzie potrzeba osoba, która będzie powiadamiała nas czy czegoś nie barkuje. Właśnie chcemy byś ty była naszym zwiadowcą. -Och... Ach... Dobrze. -To jak rozumiem wszystko już ustalone?-upewnił się projektant. -Zaraz... Kiedy będzie dokładnie ten bankiet i czy są jakieś konkretne wymagania co do ubioru? -Widzę że panienka wie jakimi zasadami rządzą się bankiety. Cóż... Bankiet będzie miał miejsce za 2 tygodnie w sobotę o 17:00, w moim domu. Co do ubioru ma być elegancko i z klasą.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Goście wyszli. Mari poszła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła przeglądać swój szkicownik w poszukiwaniu sukienki, która odpowiadała by wymaganiom projektanta. Znalazła jeden projekt. Była to sukienka sięgająca do kolan, była ona rozkoszowana u dołu, była ona na grubych ramiączkach. Natomiast w tali był pasek z kokardką na środku. Jedynym minusem był kolor, a raczej jego brak. Czarna wyjęła próbki materiałów, które miała i zaczęła przekładać. Wybrała jasno-różowy wpadający w łososiowy, stwierdziła jednak że jej właśnie tego materiału brakuje. Szybko odrobiła lekcje i poszła do sklepu by kupić materiał, suwak i inne potrzebne jej rzeczy. Gdy wróciła do swojej oazy, pierwsze co jej wpadło w oko to bukiet jej ulubionych kwiatów, (róż herbacianych, jakby ktoś nie pamiętał ;) ) a przy nich była karteczka: „''Dziękuję za pomoc i przepraszam za problemy'' Kot :*” -Uroczy debil.-mruknęła pod nosem. ''Rozdział 10 Czas mijał bardzo szybko, relacje między Czarnym Kotem i Biedronką znacznie się poprawiły. Tak samo było w relacjach Marinette i Czarny Kot, choć chwilami chłopak tracił nad sobą i ich stosunki stawały się mniej przyjacielskie (w pozytywnym znaczeniu). Adrien zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Mari, ogólnie relacje całej 4 były dobre. Czarna przygotowywała sukienkę na bankiet. Nie wiedziała co się robi na takich bankietach oraz jak tak jest, jednak jak przypominała sobie rozmowę z Adrienem to doszła do wniosku, że to jednak są straszne nudy. A ona będzie stała z boku i pilnować ciastek, super. Jednak sprawa z Czarnym Kotem i Adrienem nie dawała jej spokoju. Całą sprawę ułatwiła by prawdziwa tożsamość Kota. Czasami nawet przyłapywała się na tym, że się zastanawiała czy chłopakowi spodobała by się jej sukienka. Dla odpoczynku oraz zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, poszła podlać kwiaty. Wzięła spryskiwacz i zaczęła podlewać rośliny, odprężało ją to. Była pogrążona we własnych myślach, gdy nagle usłyszała szept: -No cześć... Księżniczko.-Mari mocnej ścisnęła spust, a z spryskiwacza wydostał się silny pocisk wody, który poleciał na trawnik. -C-co ty tu robisz? -Ej, a może jakieś „Hej, miło Cię widzieć!”? Nie obraziłbym się gdybyś dołączyła do tego jakiegoś buziaczka.-rozciągnął usta w swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszku, a Mari strzeliła facepalma i poczuła chęć zepchnięcia chłopaka z balkonu. Westchnęła, wiedziała że, nie odczepi się od niej do puki się z nią nie wygada. Dokończyła podlewanie i wróciła do pokoju, a za nią chłopak, walnął się na łóżko, natomiast Mari usiadła na krześle, czekając aż dachowiec rozpocznie konwersację. -Wiesz... Biedronsia ostatnio ze mną normalnie rozmawia, ale nie tak jak przedtem, tylko tak jakbym stał się dla niej kimś bliższym. Rozumiesz?-Czarna kiwnęła głową, mimo że wiedziała jak naprawdę to wszystko działa, to zazdrościła Kotowi. Jemu się układało, jej nie. Dlaczego miała by to wszystko psuć? Tak wszyscy byli zadowoleni. A to że Adrien, mimo ocieplenia ich stosunków dalej ją traktował jak zwykłą przyjaciółkę i to była tylko jej wina. Widząc całą zadumę na twarzy dziewczyny, Czarny Kot podniósł się i ukucnął przy niej, kładąc rękę na jej dłoniach. -My Princess... Czy coś się stało?-w jego oczach dostrzegła niepokój , wywołany przez nią, w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Szybko je wytarła, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i uspokoiła go. -Nic mi nie jest... Tylko mam problemy w relacjach z jedną osobą, ale to nie ważne... -Chodzi o tego chłopaka, który ci się podoba?-spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.-Czyli tak? Eh... Pora obym spłacił swój dług... Pomogę ci z nim, tylko musisz powiedzieć mi jak ma na imię. -Kocie, nie trzeba. Poza tym ty już dawno go spłaciłeś, przecież uratowałeś mnie przed Ilustrachorem i Graczem.-uśmiechnęła się.-Cieszę się że układa ci się z Biedronką, nie zawracaj sobie głowy moimi problemami, które nie istnieją. Chłopak nie chętnie przystał na ja propozycję. Zaczęli po chwili rozmawiać, tak jak przy każdym ich spotkaniu. Gadali kilka ładnych godzin. Było już po 23, przebrała się w piżamę, ledwo żywa powlokła się do łóżka. Kot obserwował ją, chciał się upewnić czy na pewno trafi do łóżka, dziewczyna od razu zasnęła. Kot tylko zachichotał na ten widok. Podszedł do jej łóżka, rozpuścił jej włosy, przykrył kołdrą, a na sam koniec pocałował ją w czoło i powiedział ciche: „Dobranoc Księżniczko” i wyszedł przez okno. ~Następnego dnia.~ Marinette wstała rano, nie pamiętała do końca co się działo przez ostatnie minuty przed jej zaśnięciem, ale jedynie przez mgłę słyszała „Dobranoc Księżniczko”. Nie zważając na to wstała z łóżka i zaczęła ogarniać się do szkoły. Przed wyjściem odsłoniła zasłony i zobaczyła Adriena. Chłopak sięgnął po blok i napisał: „''Dzień dobry sąsiadko ;)” Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wzięła blok i odpisała mu na wiadomość, jednak musiała już się zbierać, napisała mu krótkie „Do zobaczenia” i wyszła z domu. W szkole nic specjalnego się nie działo. Tylko omawiali plany na zielona szkołę, wycieczka miała być głównie wypoczynkowo-rekreacyjna, ale że musiał być jeden dzień na edukację to będą zwiedzać zamek Carcassonne. Ostatnią lekcję mieli WF, dziewczyny miały na małej, a chłopcy na dużej. Przed lekcją doszło do małej spiny między Nathanielem i Adrienem, powodem tego była oczywiście Mari. Całą sytuację załagodził Nino, ale tylko na chwilę. Męska część klasy grała w zbijaka, Rudy był w przeciwnej drużynie, cały czas próbował trafić Adriena, jednak słabo mu to wychodziło. W końcu się wkurzył i cisnął z całej siły w blondyna. Niestety chłopak uniknął ciosu, jednak pocisk trafił w kogoś innego, w Marinette, która przechodziła obok sali, by dość do łazienki. Chłopak trafił ją w głowę, przez co straciła przytomność. Adrien podbiegł do niej, spróbował ja obudzić, na marne. Krzyknął do Nina by zadzwonił po karetkę (od autorki:Dobra Adrien, a teraz usta-usta xD). Pojazd zjawił się szybko. Mari zabrali do szpitala. Po lekcjach, blondyn złapał Nathaniela i razem Aly'ą i Nino poszli do Czarnej. Po drodze uzgodnili że najpierw „Sprawcy” wypadku wejdą do poszkodowanej. Gdy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu zobaczyli dziewczynę siedzącą na łóżku rozmawiającą z rodzicami, na pierwszy rzut oka, to wszystko było z nią w porządku, tylko na głowie miała turban z bandaży. Od razu na ten widok Adriena ukuło ogromne poczucie winy. -M-marinette... M-my... J-ja... Chcieliśmy Cię przeprosić, za ten incydent. Proszę przyjmij te kwiaty.-tym razem dziewczyna otrzymała bukiet niezapominajek, gdy blondyn wręczał je, lekko się zarumienił, przez co wyglądał uroczo. Dziewczyna przejęła kwiaty. -Nic się nie stało. Przecież nie mogłeś mnie widzieć zza Adriena. Kwiaty są przepiękne.-po chwili na salę weszło pozostałe grono towarzystwa, oczywiście Aly'a rzuciła się jej na szyję. -Jak tam, Mari? Kiedy wychodzisz? Ogólnie jak się czujesz?-zasypała ja pytaniami przyjaciółka. -Dołączam się do pytania.-dopowiedział Nino. -Też bym się chętnie dowiedział.-odezwał się Adrien. -Cóż... Jest dobrze, zostaję na obserwacji do jutra i dobrze, najgorzej było jak się obudziłam. Cała głowa mnie bolała.-wszyscy odwrócili się i posłali mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Nathaniela, który stał z tyłu. Pogadali jeszcze chwilę, ale cała grupka została wypędzona przez pielęgniarki. Mari nie mogła wytrzymać w szpitalu. Brakowało jej rozrywek, najbardziej martwiła się o swoją kreacje. Nie była jeszcze skończona, a w sobotę bankiet (a był czwartek). Rozmyślała, aż w końcu nadszedł wieczór. Leżała, gdy nagle poczuła na karku czyjś oddech i usłyszała szept: -Jak się czujesz, Księżniczko? -C-czarny Kocie? Co ty tu robisz? -Usłyszałem że, coś Ci się stało, gdy byłaś w szkolę, więc nie mogłem tak tego zostawić. To dla Ciebie.-podarował jej jedną czerwoną różę. -Dziękuję. Nie trzeba było. -Trzeba, ja już sobie pójdę. Uważaj na siebie, My Princess.-pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło, jakby się bał że coś jej przez to zrobi i tak jak zwykle wyskoczył przez okno. Następnego dnia wyszła, jednak nie poszła do szkoły by się nie przemęczać. Gdy wróciła do domu zabrała się za kończenie sukienki. Efekt końcowy był niesamowity. Kreację przykryła białym prześcieradłem, potem „pogadała” jeszcze z Adrianem, coraz częściej czuła się przy nim mniej skrępowana i rozluźniona, poszła spać zdziwiona że Kot jej nie odwiedził, przez ten fakt czuła się trochę... Smutna? Zawiedziona? Sama nie potrafiła tego określić. W sobotę, od rana trwała bieganina oraz duże zamieszanie, chyba większe niż przy przeprowadzce. Mari zastanawiała się nad fryzurą i makijażem. Postanowiła że włosy rozpuści i zrobi sobie loczki, które później poczesała, co dało delikatne loki oraz miała na głowię opaskę w kolorze sukienki. W kwestii makijażu, postanowiła że będzie on delikatny. Gotowa zeszła do rodziców po „instrukcję”. Wyszła obładowana pudełkami z różnymi słodkościami. Na całe szczęście szybko doszła do sąsiadów, bez żadnych wpadek. Kliknęła dzwonek i weszła do środka. Tam praca była jak w ulu, co chwilę ganiał jakiś kelner. W końcu zauważył ją szef kuchni, który kazał jej rozłożyć wypieki we wskazanym miejscu. Rozpakowała już połowę pudełka, gdy nagle rozniósł się srogi i zdenerwowany głos. -Co to ma znaczyć?! Dlaczego Panienka to rozkłada?!-był to Gabriel Agreste, we własnej osobie. -B-bo... Szef kuchni mi kazał...-odpowiedziała nie śmiało. -Ach... Pavo dlaczego kazałeś jej to rozkładać? -A ona nie jest tą dziewczynką od wypieków? -Jest, ale jest również moim gościem, a gościowi nie przysługuje by robić takie rzeczy prawda? Nathali, zajmij się Panienką do czasu rozpoczęcia przyjęcia. A! I sprawdź jak idzie Adrienowi szykowanie się na bankiet. Kobieta zaprowadziła ją do pomieszczenia które wyglądało jak jej pokój. Asystentka zostawiła ją na chwilę samą, po czym wróciła, było widać że miała kłopot. -Przepraszam, proszę panią, ale czy ma pani jakiś problem?-brunetka westchnęła. -Tak, mam. Tym problemem jest sukienka na dzisiejsze przyjęcie. -Coś z nią nie tak? -Nie wiem czy się nadaje na taką okazję.-wyciągnęła z szafy ubranie. Była ona czerwona przylegająca do ciała, bez dekoltu, była do kolan. Mari uśmiechnęła się. -Pasuję, nawet bardzo. Mogę pani pomóc, jeżeli pani chce.-kobieta przyjęła propozycję. Dziewczyna, gdy skończyła, sama się zachwyciła. Rozpuściła Nathali włosy i dała jej czarne szpilki z czerwoną podeszwą, makijażu mało zaaplikowała, ale był wystarczająco wyrazisty, tusz do rzęs, puder oraz czerwona szminka. Po kobiecie było widać że była wdzięczna i obdarzyła Mari pięknym uśmiechem ,który był jej najpiękniejsza ozdobą. Zbliżała się godzina rozpoczęcia bankietu, ruszyły w stronę miejsca imprezy. Tam, przy wejściu stał już Adrien razem z ojcem. Mari schowała się za kobietę, ponieważ zarumieniła się na widok ukochanego. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, białą koszulę i niebieski krawat. -Och... Już jesteś Nathali. Przepięknie dziś wyglądasz. Postarałaś się.-pochwalił ją projektant. -Cóż... To nie moja zasługa tylko, Panienki Marinette.-odsunęła się w bok by pokazać „Cudotwórczynię”, natomiast Adrienowi mowę odebrało gdy ją zobaczył... Rozdział 11 Adriena zatkało. Dla niego Marinette wyglądała przeuroczo, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Mari drugi raz w rozpuszczonych włosach. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się by lepiej patrzeć na dziewczynę i lekko rozchylił usta. Chciał skomentować jej wygląd, ale zamiast tego jąkał się i nie potrafił powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Gabriel zauważył „niegrzeczne” zachowanie syna. -Adrien, zamknij te usta i przestań się tak patrzeć na Pannę Dupain-Chang. -Och… Tak, ojcze. Przepraszam Marinette. -mówiąc to na jego policzki wkroczyły spore rumieńce. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, jeszcze długo stali by tak w milczeniu, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk, który nie spodziewali się usłyszeć. -Och, Adrienku, witaj najdroższy.-była to Chloe, która jak zwykle odstawiła się. Miała na sobie długą do ziemie suknię obszytą złotymi cekinami. Suknia uwydatniała jej biust, włosy miała rozpuszczone, a makijaż był mocniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Było widać że ten ubiór nie wpadł nikomu do gustu, szczególnie ojcowi Adriena. Jeszcze był bardziej niezadowolony za względu na to że taka dziewczyna „klei” się do jego syna. -O! A co tu robi taka hołota jak Marinette? -zapytała się z dużą pogardą w głosie. -Panno Bourgeois , uprzejmie proszę, o nie obrażanie innych GOŚCI.-mężczyzna specjalnie podkreślił by uświadomić jej kim jest Czarna podczas dzisiejszego wieczoru. Obrażona blondyna pociągnęła modela w stronę parkietu nie zwracając uwagi na jego męczeński wyraz twarzy oraz pogardę dla jej zachowania ze strony pana Agreste. Dziewczyna z rozczarowaniem oraz lekkim smutkiem na twarzy poszła w stronę wypieków, od prowadzana wzrokiem Gabriela i Nathali. Przez cały taniec z Chloe, Adrien miał ochotę uciec. Wzrokiem odnalazł Mari, stała pod ścianą, obok wypieków, a jej wzrok był utkwiony w buty. Kiedy ten przeklęty taniec skończył się podszedł do Niebieskookiej. -Mari… Czy… Nie chciałabyś… Zatańczyć ze… Ze mną?- język mu się plątał. Lekko się ukłonił wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku. Marinette zrobiła wielkie oczy i patrzyła o na rękę, to na Adriena. Wahała się, musiała się dobrze prezentować przed swoim ulubionym projektantem i pokazać że wykonuje swoje obowiązki . Z jej rozterki wyrwał ja głos projektanta. -Dama proszona do tańca, nie powinna odmawiać.-upomniał ją, dając jej do zrozumienia że, ma teraz iść zatańczyć z Adrienem. Mari lekko speszona tą uwagą pochwyciła dłoń chłopaka i poszli na środek parkietu. Tam model położył rękę na jej tali, drugą pokierował jej rękę na swoje ramię i pochwycił drugą. Zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki, teraz leciała „O krok” z „Zaczarowanej” (Disney rządzi, tak samo ja Polsat xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlcJhOed9Ss%7CLINK [1] ). Od czasu do czasu, Adrien szeptał jej tekst piosenki, przez co Mari mimowolnie się uśmiechała, ten szept był, według niej bardzo podobny do szeptu Czarnego Kota. Gdy piosenka dobiegła końca, para wzajemnie sobie podziękowała za taniec, dziewczyna odeszła do miejsca gdzie wcześniej stała, zwróciła uwagę że, trochę wypieków ubyło. Stanęła tyłem do parkietu i zaczęła je liczyć, w tym samym momencie, Chloe, której zazdrość sięgała zenitu. Podeszła do niej z dzbankiem soku pomarańczowego i wylała na nią. Mari zareagowała krótkim piśnięciem , którym zwróciła na siebie uwagę prawie wszystkich gości. -Mam nadzieje że, przez to zapamiętasz żeby nie zbliżać się do Adrienka. –powiedziała uśmiechając się mścicielsko. Od razu przy dziewczynach znalazł się gospodarz, jego syn oraz asystentka. -Co to ma znaczyć?!-zapytał już zdenerwowany Gabriel, był wściekły nie na żarty. -Och… Ja przez przypadek potknęłam się o suknię i wylałam, też przypadkiem, go na Marinette.- powiedziała Chloe udając niewiniątko. Jednak Pan Agreste nie dał się nabrać na jej sztuczki. -Panienko, ja wszystko widziałem, dawałem Panience upomnienie na początku bankietu. Teraz wyciągnę konsekwencje. Albo sama opuścisz ten dom w tej chwili, albo ochrona Cię wyprowadzi. -Czy pan wie, kim jest mój tatuś?- zaczęła swoją śpiewkę dziewczyna. -Wiem, ale mam prawo wyrzucić każdego z mojego domu, nie ważne czy jest rodzina burmistrza czy nie. To ma panience pokazać wyjście ochrona czy nie?- blondynka obdarzyła Marinette zabijającym spojrzeniem i wyszła z dumnie uniesioną głową. Mari zaczęło się robić zimno, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu, wcześniej, było bardzo duszno, więc otwarto okna. Adrien widząc to zdjął marynarkę i założył ją na ramiona dziewczyny. -Nie, Adrien. Zamoczę Ci całą marynarkę i będzie się jeszcze kleić. -Co z tego? Wypierze się, a jeżeli będziesz bez niej to się przeziębisz.-powiedział z troską chłopak. W tym momencie przypomniało jej się jak Czarny Kot się o nią martwił ostatnio. -Adrien ma rację. Synu zaprowadź ją do łazienki, Nathali przynieś panience jakieś rzeczy na przebranie. A reszta gości, niech nie zwraca uwagi na ten wypadek. Chłopak zgonie z prośbą zaprowadził Mari do łazienki w swoim pokoju. Dziewczyna, gdy znalazła się w pomieszczeniu, przejęła się Tikki, otworzyła torebkę, która jakimś cudem była sucha. Kwami nie wyglądało na przemoczona ani żadna z rzeczy nie była. Zdziwiona dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała na półkę, gdzie był szampony i żele pod prysznic, stwierdziła że tam są same żele dla mężczyzn. Podeszła do drzwi i zawołała blondyna. -Coś się stało Mari? -Wiesz… Tu są same rzeczy dla mężczyzn i mógłbyś przynieść coś… Bardziej dla kobiet? -wydukała. -Jasne, zaraz jestem.-faktycznie po kilku minutach wrócił z żelem, szamponem, myjką oraz dwoma różowo-pudrowymi ręcznikami. Podał je jej. -Dzięki, mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć Nathali, jeżeli przyjdzie zabrać moje rzeczy to niech nie zabiera mojej torebki. Jest sucha i nic jej się nie stało. -Ok, nie ma problemu. W czasie gdy dziewczyna się myła, Adrien poszedł po ciastka oraz napoje, by mogli zostać jeszcze w jego pokoju. Gdy wrócił zastał niecodzienny widok. Konkretnie Mari stała przy jego łóżku w samym ręczniku i brała ubrania, które na nim leżało. Kiedy dziewczyna go zauważyła zrobiła się czerwona i szybko czmychnęła do łazienki. Chłopak położył rzeczy na stoliku przy telewizorze i czekał na Mari. Podczas czekania na nią, dotknął swoich policzków, z przerażeniem stwierdził że są gorące. W tej chwili wyszła z łazienki Marinette. Była ubrana w błękitną sukienkę z koronki do kolan. Adrien stwierdził że przepięknie w jej wygląda. Przypomniał sobie okoliczności powstania kreacji i uśmiechnął się. Inspiracją do niej, dla jego ojca była jego matka, zamyślił się o tym jakie to były fantastyczne czasy. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie na kanapie. Dziewczyna lekko zdenerwowana wykonała polecenie. Na początku o niczym nie rozmawiali, jednak po chwili zaczęli rozmawiać, tak jak zwykle. W pewnym momencie jeden kosmyk opadł na twarz Mari, Adrien wziął go za ucho dziewczyny, w tym czasie świat się la nich zatrzymał. Mimowolnie zaczęli się do siebie przybliżać ich usta dzieliły milimetry, a ich oczy były już prawię zamknięte, gdy nagle do pokoju wszedł Pan Agreste (z buta wjeżdżam xD), który oznajmił Marinette, że musi zadzwonić by jej rodzice dostarczyli nową porcję słodkości. Dziewczyna wyszła, a raczej wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając ojca i syna. Gabriel odwrócił się by wyjść, ale przed tym powiedział tylko jedno. -Synu… Jeżeli chcesz z jakąś dziewczyna pobyć na osobność, to pamiętaj by wpierw zamknąć drzwi. Rozdział 12 Do końca bankietu było spokojnie. Marinette unikała wzroku Adriena, jak ognia. Gabriel przyglądał się uważnie tej dwójce. Jednak przyszła pora, powrotu do domu. Adrien odprowadził ją prosto pod drzwi, pożegnał się z nią poprzez pocałunek w dłoń. Zarumieniona poszła do swojego pokoju. Przebrała się w piżamę, gdy wyszła z łazienki, oczywiście zastała Czarnego Kota, który wylegiwał się na jej łóżku. -Witaj Księżniczko. -Och... Cześć Kocie. -Czy gdzieś dzisiaj byłaś? -To znaczy? -Na jakieś imprezie czy coś w tym stylu. -Ach... Tak, była... -I jak było? -Nawet, nawet.-przypomniały jej się wszystkie wydarzenia- Adrien, Chloe, a później znowu Adrien. -Dlaczego? -Bo jedna... Dziewczyna zrobiła coś czego nie powinna...-opowiedziała mu całą historie, Czarny Kot chciał wyciągnąć od niej, jak się nazywa ta dziewczyna, ale szybko zrezygnował. (od autorki: Adrien, po co Ci te informacje?xD Pozbawiasz to opowiadanie sensu) Pogadali trochę, jednak Kot sprowadził rozmowę na inny tor. -Mari, kim ja dla Ciebie jestem? -Kocie... Na razie, sama jestem zagubiona w tym wszystkim. -Dobrze, nie będę naciskać. No już na mnie pora. Do zobaczenia, My Princess.-pocałował ja w dłoń, ten gest sprawił że, przez chwilę w Kocie ujrzała Adriena. Stała na środku pokoju, a na swojej skórze czuła podmuch lekko chłodnego, prawie letniego powietrza. „Może Aly'a miała rację że, Adrien to Czarny Kot?”-pomyślała. „Nie, przecież mają zupełnie dwa różne charaktery. Mari, idziesz spać, bo wpadają Ci do głowy jakieś dyrdymały.” ~Następnego dnia.~ Niedziela-spokojny, słoneczny dzień, nie na długo. Niestety Władca Ciem miał za długo wolne i musiał kogoś przemienić. Mari obudziły krzyki, dochodzące z ulicy. Szybko się przemieniła i wyskoczyła, przez okno, na spotkanie z nowym niewolnikiem akumy. Była to Czasocofaczka (taka oryginalna xD), która przy pomocy swojego promienia potrafiła ludzi zamieniać w małe dzieci. Była ona właśnie na Pola Elizejskich, po drodze do Biedronki dołączył Czarny Kot. Po chwili zaczęła się walka. Po pewnym czasie Biedronka użyła „Szczęśliwego Trafu”, w jej ręce trafiła taśma klejąca, zastanawiała się jak jej użyć. Nagle przeciwniczka strzeliła w jej stronę promieniem, jednak zamiast Biedronce oberwał się Kotowi, który natychmiast stał się około 2 letnim dzieckiem przebranym w kostium kota. Przerażona wzięła go na ręce i zaniosła w bezpieczne miejsce, ten tylko krzyczał cały czas „Biedlonsia”. Wróciła na pole walki i rozprawiła się z super-złoczyńcą. Użyła „Niezwykłej Biedronki” z nadzieją, że wszystko wróci do normy. Poszła zobaczyć jak się miewa Kot, okazało się że nadal był tym małym brzdącem. Niestety została jej 1 kropka, poszła w ustronne miejsce i się przemieniła. -Tikki, dlaczego Czarny Kot jest nadal dzieckiem?! -Spokojnie. Cóż, takie ataki trzymają dłużej, szczególnie jeżeli ktoś jest posiadaczem miracula, ale wróci do normy po kilku godzinach. Zrezygnowana dziewczyna ruszyła by zająć się Kotem. Wzięła go na ręce i zabrała do swojego domu. Po drodze modliła się by nie spotkać nikogo znajomego. Gdy dotarła do miejsca swojego zamieszkania, z ulgą, stwierdziła, że jej rodzice pracują, więc nie musiała odpowiadać na ich pytania, dotyczące blondynka. Położyła malucha na łóżku i zastanawiała się co z nim zrobić. Kotek, wydawał się być zainteresowany pomieszczeniem, nagle, jakby dopiero teraz zobaczył dziewczynę krzyknął. -Mari! Glodny!-mimo że, krzyczał to słodkim dziecięcym głosikiem i patrzył się na nią tymi wielkimi zielonymi oczkami, poczuła się jakby wydał jej rozkaz. Z facepalmem na twarzy poszła do kuchni, wzięła kilka rogalów oraz mleko. Wzięła dziecko na ręce i je nakarmiła. Po posiłku maluch poszedł spać. -I jak teraz Biedronka ma walczyć?-zapytała się i odpłynęła w ramiona Morfeusza. Gdy się obudziła, poczuła, że coś oplata jej talię. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, już normalnego Kocura. Leżał pomiędzy jej nogami tulony w jej pierś. Dziewczyna zrzuciła go z siebie na podłogę. Blondyn jęknął i podniósł się. -Ajć, Mari. Mogłabyś być delikatniejsza, kiedy mnie budzisz. -Tak? A jak byś się zachował na moim miejscu? -Ja? Pocałował bym Cię na pobudkę.-uśmiechnął się flirciarsko i puścił oczko, powodując u dziewczyny rumieńce. -O! Muszę się już zbierać, do zobaczenia, Księżniczko.-jak zwykle wyszedł przez okno. Ta sytuacja powoli doprowadzała Mari do szału, nie miała jednak czasu by się nad ty zastanawiać, bo zawołała ją Sabina. -O co chodzi, mamo?-usiadła na kanapie z rodzicami. -Córeczko, razem z tatą stwierdziliśmy, że przydały by Ci się lekcje języka chińskiego. Ja nie mogę Cię uczyć, by już go trochę zapomniałam, ale zawszę mogę z tobą troszeczkę porozmawiać. -Nasz znajomy zna kogoś, kto mógłby Cię uczyć, w dodatku za darmo. Będzie do Ciebie przychodził w soboty o 15 i przez 2 godziny będziesz mieć lekcje. Mari była trochę zszokowana, ale rozumiała rodziców, przecież jej ostatnia próba dogadania się z kimś po chińsku skończyła się tłumaczem w postaci Adriena. Poszła do swojego pokoju by przygotować się na „Fantastyczny” dzień, jakim jest poniedziałek. Rano wstała punktualnie z budzikiem, co było bardzo dziwnie. Zebrała się i wyszła z domu. Po drodze nie spotkała blondyna, może to i całe szczęście? W spokoju doszła do szkoły, przed wejściem, jak zwykle, spotkała Nino i Aly'ę. Czarna opowiedziała o lekcjach jakie ją czekają. Gdy skończyła obok nich pojawił się Adrien. -Hej wam! -Cześć Stary, co taki radosny z samego rana?-zaśmiał się Nino. -Nie uwierzycie. Mój ojciec zgodził się na koleją imprezę, tym razem nad basenem i mogę zaprosić więcej osób. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Bo ja nie. -WOW! Super, a kiedy to by było? -Chciałbym żeby to było przed naszą zieloną szkołą, ale to się jeszcze zobaczy. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, od czasu waszej przeprowadzki, stał się taki... Taki inny.-zwrócił się do Mari, która odpłynęła w swoje wyobrażenia Adriena w kostiumie kąpielowym. -Och... Naprawdę? -Tak... Sama widziałaś na bankiecie. -A właśnie. Jak na nim było bo mi nie zdałaś relacji Marinette.-odezwała się Aly'a. -Ty mi też.-dopowiedział Nino. Para od razu zarumieniła się na wspomnienia z imprezy, jednak z tej sytuacji wybawił ich dzwonek. Dzień minął spokojnie, jednak Mari martwiła się o Tikki. Rano zauważyła że jest jakaś przygaszona. Postanowiła z nią pogadać jak wróci do domu. Dosyć podobne zachowanie Adrien zauważył u Plagga, jednak kwami maskowało to większym pożeraniem sera. Gdy Mari znalazła się w pokoju wypuściła z torebki stworzonko. -Tikki, co się dzieje? Chodzisz od rana jak struta i to już od kilku dni masz podobne zachowanie. Proszę, chcę Ci pomóc. -Mari, masz dużo własnych problemów na głowie, po co chcesz moimi się przejmować? -Ty mnie zawsze słuchasz i zależy mi na tobie, chce żebyś była szczęśliwa. -Ach... Dobrze. Tylko nikomu o tym nie mów. -Tikki, niby komu bym miała powiedzieć? -Aly. -Racja, dobrze nic jej nie powiem. -Dobrze, chodzi o... Rozdział 13 -Chodzi o to, że dziś mija rocznica pewnego wydarzenia. Bardzo nie przyjemnego .-Mari nie naciskała. Kwami zaczerpnęła powietrza z wielkim trudem. -Kiedyś... Kilka wieków temu, byłam szczęśliwie zakochana. Pewnie zastanawia Cię w kim, w kwami Czarnego Kota- Plaggu. Chodziliśmy ze sobą w XVIII wieku. Ach... Co to były za czasy. Huczne bale obok wielkiej biedy. Rewolucja za rewolucją. Bardzo niespokojny czas dla super-bohaterów. On był księciem, a ona służącą u szlachty/ Mieli na imię Edgar i Maria. Maria była zakochana w Kocie, natomiast on szukał zwykłej, prostej dziewczyny i ja znalazł. Przychodził do niej co wieczór, a pomiędzy mną a Plaggiem było coś od kilku lat. Kiedy trafił do Edgara zmienił się na lepsze, stał się szarmancki, kulturalny, ogólnie mówiąc 100% gentleman. Jednak to długo nie trwało, już wtedy istniał Władca Ciem. Maria nie miała lekko, rodzina, u której pracowała, traktowała ją jak rzecz, a miarka się przebrała, kiedy obiecali zabrać ja na bal, a tego nie zrobili. Miała na nim spotkać się z Kotem. Płakała długo, aż w końcu przyleciała akuma.... Nic nie mogłam zrobić, znasz jakie dostała zadanie, zabrać miraculum Czarnego Kota. Jednak były to inne czasy i miała go zabić. Pojechała do zamku. Władca Ciem dał jej czas na zabawę do północy. Fantastycznie się bawiła, wirowała z Czarnym Kotem, zapomniała kompletnie o umowie. Byli wtedy na osobności, nagle Władca przejął nad nią kontrolę. Chwyciła nóż, który otrzymała i przebiła jego tętnice udową. Zaczął się wykrwawiać. W tym momencie dziewczyna się opamiętała. Jej łzy mieszały się z jego krwią, mówiła, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy, a on tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział „Kocham Cię, Księżniczko”. Umarł. Maria mimo że, zabrała jego pierścień, nie oddała go Władcy Ciem, tylko do ówczesnego mistrza, razem ze mną. Po tym powiesił się. Po tym wydarzeniu pokłóciłam się z Plaggiem.-zaczęła powoli pochlipywać.-Był załamany, bardzo przywiązał się do Edgarda i zaczął mnie obwiniać o jego śmierć. Zerwał ze mną. Od tamtej pory nie odzywamy się do siebie, jeśli nie musimy. A ja mimo to dalej go kocham.-teraz już płakała i nie starała się tego ukrywać. Marinette przytuliła ja do siebie, głaszcząc ją po główce. ~W pokoju Adriena~ Adrien zmusił Plagga, by powiedział mu co się dzieje. Po skończonej opowieści kwami, Adrien był zszokowany. Zaczął mu prawił wykład o tym jak mógł tak zachować. W połowie morału, zauważył, że po twarzy stworzonka ciekną łzy. Lekko zdezorientowany, przytulił go. Jesteś podobny do Edgarda... On potrafił mnie ochrzanić, ale też wspierać. -Dzięki. Wiesz, musisz przeprosić Tikki. Inaczej dalej będziecie cierpieć. -Ale ja tyle czasu milczałem. Ona mnie pewnie nienawidzi!-krzyknął zdesperowany. -Plagg! Przestań histeryzować. Wystarczy, że się z nią porozumiesz i wszystko jej wyjaśnisz. -Adrien, ja czuje wstyd, kiedy ją widzę i słyszę. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć. -Kochasz ją? -Tak -To wyjaśnij jej wszystko, ale skoro Ci się ciężko z nią porozumieć, to może napiszesz jej list?-oczy kwami zajaśniały. Wzleciał do góry i zaczął krążyć nad głowa chłopaka. Bierzesz kartkę, długopis albo nie, pióro. Masz pióro?-chłopak kiwną głowa, miał ochotę zaśmiać się z przyjaciela, pierwszy raz go widział takiego. Sięgnął po przybory do szuflady i usiadł przy biurku. -Dobra, zapisujesz to co Ci powiem.-Adrien kiwną głową. -Hmm... Droga Tikki, nie! Najdroższa Tikki...-zaczął dyktować co chwilę zmieniając pojedyncze słowa. Po godzinie pisania, list był gotowy. Adrien go jeszcze raz przepisał i włożył do koperty, podpisując ją. -Teraz wystarczy czekać na nowego niewolnika akumy. Później do jego pokoju weszła Nathali, powiadamiając go, że jego ojciec prosi by zadzwonił po Marinette. Zdziwiony model zdziwił się, ale i tak zadzwonił po dziewczynę. ~W pokoju Marinette~ Właśnie dzwonił jej telefon, spojrzała na ekran i zamarła, dzwonił do niej Adrien! Drżącą ręką przesunęła przycisk, by odebrać połączenie. Przyłożyła urządzenie do ucha -H-halo? -Hej Marinette! Tu Adrien. Wiesz, mój tata chce żebyś przyszła do niego na chwilę. -O-ok. Za chwilę będę.-przypomniała sobie o sukience, która pożyczyła podczas bankietu. Ubranie było w niebieskim pudełku obwiązane różową wstążką (tak jak prezent dla Adriena w odcinku 2). Wyszła z domu, powoli przyzwyczaiła się do „kontroli” przed wejściem do wili. W holu czekał na nią blondyn. -Super, że już jesteś, mój ojciec już na Ciebie czeka. -Dobrze... Ja mam tą sukienkę, co pożyczyłam. -Nie musisz jej oddawać, ślicznie Ci w niej było.-zawiesił na chwilę wzrok na pudełku, było ono bardzo podobne do tego, w którym dostał szal od ojca na urodziny. Mari zarumieniła się i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu. Mężczyzna powitał dziewczynę i kazał jej usiąść. -Przejdźmy do rzeczy... Skąd panienka ma tą sukienkę- wskazał na ubranie, które dziewczyna miała na sobie prze 1 połowę bankietu. -Ja w zasadzie jej nie kupiłam, tylko uszyłam. Gabriel przeżył sekundowy zawał serca. Bał się, że kandydatka na dziewczynę dla jego syna jest złodziejką. Jednak, gdy usłyszał druga cześć wypowiedzi upewnił się co do swojej decyzji. -Dobrze... Marinette, mogę tak mówić? Dobrze, chciałbym tobie złożyć pewną propozycję. Chodzi mi o zaprojektowanie 2 stroi. Temat to „Wiosenna miłość w Paryżu”.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. -Ach i jeszcze jedno, Sesja będzie miała, kiedy będą kwitnąć drzewa, więc proszę żebyś to uwzględniła i oczekuje że same projekty przyniesiesz mi max za 2 tygodnie. -A jest p-pan pewien swojej decyzji? -Tak. Widziałem twój melonik, teraz tą sukienkę i jestem pewien swojej decyzji.-podał jej sukienkę, dziewczyna pożegnała się i wyszła. W gabinecie został tylko Adrien i Gabriel. -Jestem szczęśliwy, że dałeś jej szansę, ma wielki talent.-zaczął rozmowę syn. -Też tak uważam. A jakie są wasze stosunki? -Dlaczego się pytasz? -Bo planuję, byście oboje wzięli udział w tej sesji. Myślę że to będzie dobra forma zapłaty za te projekty. Oczywiście dostanie również część dochodów oraz to powinno ją rozsławić w świecie mody. Adrien był bardzo szczęśliwy, jednak gdy usłyszał o wspólnej sesji z Marinette zaczął jeszcze bardziej się cieszyć. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie zaczęła się mu podobać. ~Sobota~ Właśnie dochodziła 15, czyli godzina, o której miała się zacząć lekcja j. Chińskiego. Mari nadal nie wiedziała kto będzie jej nauczycielem. Jednak postanowiła schować zdjęcia Adriena, by nie pomyślał że ma do czynienia z jakąś chorą fanką. Równo z godziną 15 ktoś zapukał do drzwi, Mari zbiegła by zobaczyć kto to. W drzwiach ujrzała... ADRIENA AGRESTE! Stał,a w rękach miał kilka książek, uśmiechnął się i powiedział: -Hej Mari! Gotowa na lekcje?-Czarna kiwnęła głowa i poszła w stronę swojego pokoju. Usiedli przy biurku. Blondyn otworzył jedną z książek, która okazała się podręcznikiem do nauki tego języka. -Dobra, na początek przetrenujemy przywitanie się. Słuchaj uważnie, jak ja to mówię i patrz jak układam przy tym usta, ok. W języku chińskim wszystko jest bardzo ważne.-zaczął wypowiadać jakąś zlepke liter i sylab, oczywiście Mari bardzo skupiła się na jego ustach... Odpłynęła, jednak zaraz wyrwał ją głos ukochanego, który kazał jej to powtórzyć. Przy jego małej pomocy powiedział poprawienie. Później przeszli do pisania, przy czym również Czarna potrzebowała pomocy Adriena. Tak minęły im 2 godziny, oczywiście nie obeszło się bez wejścia rodziców Marinette (nie tym razem nie ma „z buta wjeżdżam” xD), którzy chcieli dać im ciastka czy inne wypieki. Mari uznała, że bardzo polubiła język chiński. Dziewczyna odprowadziła „nauczyciela” drzwi, ten wspomniał tylko żeby się nauczyło tego wszystkiego na następną lekcję, bo będzie ją pytać. Jedną nogą przekroczył próg domu, gdy się obrócił i dla Mari buziaka w policzek. Uradowana dziewczyna pobiegła do swojego pokoju i rzuciła na swoje łóżko piszcząc. Adrien w ciągu tygodnia zaplanował całą imprezę nad basenem. Wypadała ona w następną sobotę, z racji czego ich lekcje były odwołane. Mari bardzo się do tego przygotowała. Jej kostium był dwuczęściowy. Góra była w biało czerwone paski na cienkich ramiączkach, a dół to były majtki z wyższym stanem z złotymi guzikami. Włosy zaczesała sobie w koka,a do ozdoby przyczepiła sobie czerwoną kokardę i jeszcze okulary przeciw słoneczne. Impreza zaczynała się o 14:00, o tej godzinie spotkała się z Aly'ą przed willą. Weszły przez bramę i pierwsze co zobaczyły to... ''Rozdział 14'' Pierwsze co zobaczyły to... tabliczka z napisem: „Impreza nad basenem, odbywa się z tyłu domu”. (O matko, już widzę, jak idziecie do mnie, z patelniami, nie bijcie mocno :'( ) Była na niej również strzałka, która pokazywała, gdzie się udać. Dziewczyny poszły w danym kierunku. Na miejscu była już część osób zaproszona na imprezę. Nagle zauważyły, że w ich kierunku zmierzają Nino i Adrien. Mulat miał na sobie niebiesko-czerwono-żółte kąpielówki i obowiązkowo czapkę z daszkiem oraz okulary na nosie. Natomiast Adrien miał czarno-zielone kąpielówki z logiem marki jego ojca. Jego lekko wyrzeźbiony tors okrywała biała koszula. Mari zapatrzyła się na chłopaka i trwała by tak dalej, gdyby Aly'a jej nie uszczypnęła. -Ała! A to za co? -Za żywota. Choć, musimy się przebrać.-pociągnęła niebieskooką za ramię i poszły do łazienki. Gdy wyszły z budynku, od razu dołączył do nich Nino, który chciał być blisko swojej dziewczyny, ponieważ był o nią troszeczkę (czytaj bardzo) zazdrosny. Trudno mu się dziwić. Dziewczyna miała na sobie fioletowe bikini, włosy miała spięte w wysokiego, z którego, na przedzie wstawały dwa, niesforne kosmyki. -WOW! Dziewczyny, wyglądacie extra! Aly'a, muszę ustawić playlistę, więc choć ze mną. Spokojnie Mari, Adrien zaraz przyjdzie.-para odeszła w bliżej nieznanym, dziewczynie, kierunku. Po chwili na swoim ramieniu poczuła dużą, ciepłą dłoń. -Hej Marinette. Gdzie są Aly'a i...-urwał w połowie zdania, gdy się do niego odwróciła przodem. Stał z otwartą buzią, pochłaniał ją wręcz wzrokiem. -Eh... A-a-adrien? Czy c-coś s-się-ę s-st-tało? -Co? Och, nie. Nic się nie stało, tylko...-odchrząknął.-Bardzo ładnie dziś wyglądasz. Nie to, że codziennie nie wyglądasz ładnie, ale dziś wyjątkowo.-lekko plątał mu się język. Mari uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, choć w środku krzyczała z radości. -Ach... B-bo o coś chciałeś mnie zapytać. -Hm? Ach tak. Czy wiesz gdzie są Aly'a i Nino? -Oni poszli się zająć muzyką. -A! No tak, Nino ostatnio zaczął być troszeczkę zazdrosny o Aly’ę. Wiesz, martwi się, że jakiś koleś może im rozwalić związek.-zachichotał .- Ej, a skoro ich nie ma to może się czegoś napijemy? -Tak, b-bardzo chętnie.- nastolatkowie udali się z dala od reszty gości. -Mari, usiądź sobie tutaj i zaczekaj na mnie.-dziewczyna kiwnęła na znak, że rozumie. Adrien poszedł po dwie cole z lodówki. Właśnie wracał do koleżanki (taa… Jasne) kiedy zauważył, że ktoś jej towarzyszy. Bynajmniej nie była to Aly’a ani Nino. Burza rudych włosów, których nie sposób było nie zauważyć, powodowały, że można było od razu się domyśleć do kogo należą. Nathaniel. Blondyn schował się za rogiem, próbując opanować emocje. -Co jest Młody? Zazdrosny?- zapytał się Plagg wychylając główkę zza jego koszuli. -Ani trochę.- warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. -Ha! Młody, chill. Każdy może być zazdrosny, tylko zastanawia mnie jedno. Czy ty czujesz coś więcej niż przyjaźń do Marinette? Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę, jednak nie chciał myśleć długo na ten temat. Kazał Plaggowi schować się. Wyszedł z kryjówki i z sztucznym uśmiechem skierował się do rudego pedała oraz młodej projektantki. -Hej, Mari. Sorry, że tak długo. Proszę.- podał jej napój.- O! Nathaniel, nie zauważyłem Cię. Wybacz. A może pójdziesz po coś do picia dla siebie? Poszedłbym z tobą, ale myślę, że sam sobie poradzisz. Poza tym nie wypada zostawiać damy samej.- wskazał na Marinette, która lekko się zarumieniła. -Ale ty ją zostawiłeś.-zauważył rudzielec. -Tak, ale jak widzę zająłeś się nią. No idź bo pozbędą się wszystkich zimnych napoi.- ponaglił artystę. Ten poczerwieniał i to nie przez słońce, które grzało niemiłosiernie. Odszedł dygocąc ze złości. Model uśmiechnął się w duchu, chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i zaprowadził w inne miejsce. Usiedli na jakieś ławce. -A-adrien, dlaczego się przenieśliśmy? -Tu jest więcej cienia. Nie chce byś się spaliła na słońcu. -Och. A Nathaniel? -Spokojnie, znajdzie nas, jeżeli będzie dobrze szukał. Choć napijmy się, miejmy nadzieje, że nie jest ciepła. Przyjaciele (pff… Dobrzy żart) pili w ciszy napój. Adrien szybko skończył pić i zaczął przyglądać towarzyszce, która sączyła cole. Zielonooki nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. W pewnym momencie ich spojrzenie się skrzyżowały ze sobą. Oboje troszeczkę się spłoszyli. -To… Jak Ci się podoba impreza? -Och, jest świetna, wszystko jest doskonale zrobione. -To fajnie, że tak uważasz. Wiesz, tata zastanawia się kiedy dostanie projekty. -Będą gotowe jeszcze w tym tygodniu. -To świetnie.- razem z tym zadaniem skończyły mu się pomysły do rozmów. Zerknął ponownie na nią, przyłapując ją na tym jak się mu przypatrywała. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ona odwzajemniła gest. Nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że powoli zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać. Ich usta znowu dzielił milimetry, poczuli się jak podczas bankietu, w pokoju Adriena. Jednak jak zwykle coś musiało im przeszkodzić. Tym razem to nie był pan Agreste tylko nowy złoczyńca. Była to masa wody uformowana w kształt człowieka -Jestem Wodnikiem! Utopie tego Agresta oraz każdego, kto stanie mi na drodze! Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. -Musisz się ukryć!- krzyknęli razem. -OK! –odkrzyknęli i pobiegli w swoje strony. Marinette przemieniła się w Biedronkę, a Adrien w Czarnego Kota. -Witaj, Biedrona. -Hej Kocie. Mamy nowego złoczyńcę? Jak myślisz, gdzie jest akuma i kim jest ta osoba? -Cóż, myślę, że akuma jest w wisiorku na jego szyi i ta osoba chyba nienawidzi Adriena, chce go utopić… -Gdzie jesteś Agreste?! Pożałujesz, że spławiłeś mnie i uciekłeś gdzieś z moją słodką Marinette!- ich rozmowę przerwał niewolnik Władcy Ciem. -Czyli już wszystko wiadomo, Nathaniel znowu został owładnięty. Ech… Dobra zabierajmy się do pracy. -Zaraz, skąd wiesz, że chodzi o niego? -Ee.. Bo widziałam całą tą sytuację… Koniec pogaduszek, pora uratować Paryż. Walka trwała z jakieś 2 godziny. Nasi bohaterowie już tracili siły, gdy Biedronka użyła „Szczęśliwego Trafu’ wszystko się zmieniło, pokonali chłopaka i przywrócili wszystko do normy. Biedronka miała już uciekać, ale zatrzymał ją Kocur. -Biedronko, mam coś dla Twojej kwami.- podarował jej kopertę.- Daj mi list zwrotny przy następnej misji, proszę.- powiedział i skoczył udając się w stronę swojego pokoju. Cóż, trzeba było posprzątać po zabawie. Ale wieczorem wpadnie do Marinette, by sprawdzić czy nic jej się nie stało. ~W pokoju Marinette.~ -Tikki! Widzisz? Jak na zawołanie napisał do Ciebie list! -No to go przeczytaj, nie albo nie czytaj, och… Sama nie wiem. -Dobrze to ja to zrobię. Najdroższa Tikki! '' '' Wybacz mi za taką długą zwłokę z napisaniem tego listu. Niestety nie jestem godzien prosić Cię o wybaczenie, tego haniebnego czynu, jakiego się dopuściłem. '' Uwierz mi, co noc żałuje tego co zrobiłem.'' '' Co noc widzę twoje duże, piękne, zapłakane oczy.'' Co noc słyszę twój głosik szlochający i proszący mnie bym przestał. '' Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się nienawidzę za to co Ci uczyniłem.'' Teraz pragnę tylko byś mi uwierzyła, że kocham Cię miłością czystą i nieskończoną oraz jak bardzo się wstydzę tego co Ci zrobiłem. Proszę Cię, napisz mi odpowiedź. Nie chce się z tobą kontaktować, bo ogrania mnie palący wstyd. '' '' Na zawsze twój, Plagg. '' '' '' '' '' '' -Och, Tikki. Jakie to słodkie, on naprawdę żałuję. -Dobrze Marinette, weź kartkę i długopis. Muszę mu odpisać na wiadomość. Pisz, Drogi Plaggu… ~Tydzień później.~'' '' '' '' Mari szykowała się właśnie do sesji zdjęciowej z Adrienem. W trakcie poprzedniego tygodnia zaniosła projekty do Gabriela, który był nimi zachwycony. Komplet dla dziewczyny składał się z białej bluzki z rękawami 3/4 , czerwonej spódnicy w stylu lat 60 (czyli sięgająca do połowy łydek, rozkoszowana) z wyhaftowanym czarnym kwiatem. Do tego czarne szpilki na 7-centymetrowym obcasie. Do stroju, modelka musiała zrobić sobie na głowie koka. Dla Adriena zaprojektowała następujący strój: koszula z krótkim rękawem i z nadrukiem krawatu, a do tego marynarka i spodnie (te dwa elementy są czarne) i czarne eleganckie buty. Kiedy Mari przypomniała sobie o tym, że co najmniej 2 godziny spędzi na sesji z chłopakiem jej marzeń, myślała, że się rozpłynie. Spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła, że pora już wychodzić. Zabrała torebkę i ruszyła do parku gdzie miała się odbyć sesja… ''Rozdział 15'' Marinette znalazła się w parku, gdzie miała być sesja, oczywiście się spóźniła. Zdjęcia miały się odbywać na terenie całego parku, cała sesja miała przebiec jak randka by, jak to określił fotograf, lepiej się wczuć w klimat. Niedaleko od bramy, przez którą się wchodziło do parku, stało kilka ławek. Ich teren obecnie był okupowany przez fotografa i cały sprzęt potrzebny do jego pracy. Na jednej z ławek siedział z kwiatami Adrien. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że wygląda idealnie i perfekcyjnie, jak zawsze. Podeszła nieśmiało, gdy fotograf ją zauważył to zaczęło się piekło. -Mamma mia! Gdzie się Panienka podziewała?! Ja miałem zacząć o 14:00, a jest 14:05! Cóż za niekompetencja, gdybym mógł to bym Panienkę wyrzucił... -Ale Pan tego nie zrobi, bo mojemu ojcu i mi zależy by ona wzięła udział w tej sesji. A o ile dobrze wiem, Panu bardzo zależy na tej posadzie. Mówiłem, żeby Pan się nastawiał na taką godzinę.-powiedział Adrien. -Ach! Bene! Zaczynajmy, bo do 22:00 nie skończymy. Czy singolo* Marinette uczestniczyła kiedyś w sesji zdjęciowej? -Ugh... Nie, pierwszy raz będę brać w czymś takim udział.-odrzekła nieśmiało, na co fotograf westchnął ciężko. -Signore** Adrien, proszę pokaż singolo Marinette co i jak. Proszę się rozluźnić i nie zwracać na mnie uwagi. Od tego momentu zachowujcie się jakbyście faktycznie byli na randce. Macie 5 minut. Fotograf odszedł by przygotować aparat. -Spokojnie, Mari. Wszytsko będzie dobrze, patrz się cały czas na mnie. Poprowadzę Cię.-uśmiechnął się uroczo mówiąc to. -A-ale ja nie jestem jakąś super modelką, jestem niska, moja uroda jest bardzo przeciętna i rozwalę całą sesje moim pechem i niezdarstwem.-odwróciła głowę w bok, udając, że zobaczyła na ziemi coś bardzo interesującego. -Marinette...-ujął jej podbródek i zmusił by spojrzała na niego.-Spójrz na mnie. Jesteś chyba najśliczniejszą dziewczyną jaką znam. Jesteś miła, pomocna, utalentowana i do tego bardzo urocza, nawet kiedy jesteś malutką niezdarą.-puścił perskie oczko. Dziewczyna się zarumieniła i stała zapatrzona w zielone, jak las oczy. Trwali by tak w nieskończoność, gdyby nie fotograf. Adrien myślał, że go krew nagła zaleje. Jednak sam nie wiedział co mu ostatnio odbija, zachowywał się tak, jakby nagle zaczął czuć coś do Marinette. ''Nie przecież to nie możliwe, ja kocham Biedronkę. Marinette jest moją bliską przyjaciółką.-''pomyślał. -Quindi, per favore non si fermano *** ustawcie się w poprzedniej pozie, oh si, właśnie tak. Bene. Teraz zaczniemy od nowa, czyli cały przebieg randki. Proszę, signore Adrien siedzi na ławce z kwiatami, a panna Marinette przychodzi. Śmiało! Czarnowłosa wzięła głęboki wdech, przybrała naturalny wyraz twarzy i ruszyła w stronę blondyna. Ten jakby na komendę odwrócił się w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, a w oczach iskierki. Gdy znaleźli się naprzeciwko siebie, chłopak wręczył jej bukiet róż herbacianych. -Witaj Księżniczko, miło mi, że przyszłaś.-mówiąc to ucałował ją w dłoń, na co dziewczyna się lekko zarumieniła. C''zyli tak zachowałby się na naszej randce?-''zapytała sie w myślach. Jednak długo się nad tym nie zastanawiała, poniewaz sesja dalej trwała. -Również sie cieszę się, że tu jestem.-''Brawo Mari, jesteś z nim na randce czy na spotkaniu z jakąś królową angielską?-''pogratulowała (klask, klask, klask...)sobie w myślach. Chłopak zaśmiał się, przez co zrobiło jej się smutno, jak zwykle musiała się przed nim zbłaźnić. Adrien pochylił się i wyszeptał do ucha. -Mówiłem Ci, spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze tylko się rozluźnij i zapomnij, że jest tu jakiś wkurzający gościu, który robi nam zdjęcia jak jakiś nienormalny. Tym razem to ona się zaśmiała, powoli się rozluźniała. -A teraz, podaj mi swoją dłoń i chodźmy na spacer.-dziewczyna bez zbędnych ceregieli spełniła jego prośbę. Gdy ich dłonie się spotkały, Marinette poczuła coś dziwnego. Ciepło dłoni blondyna mieszało się z chłodem, który nie wiadomo skąd pochodził. Dziewczyna zabrała rękę i spojrzała na dłoń blondyna. Na niej znajdował się srebrny naszyjnik z zawieszką w kształcie serca. -C-co to jest?(Mari, czy ty ślepa jesteś czy nie wiesz, co to jest naszyjnik?) -Stwierdziłem, że to będzie dobry dodatek do kreacji oraz, że będziesz w nim ładnie wyglądać, ale...-przerwał na chwilę, w ciągu tej jednej chwili, w główce Czarnej pojawiło się tysiąc czarnych dokończeń tego zdania.- myślę, że to on dzięki tobie będzie wyglądał ładnie. Mari myślała, że umrze, ten dzień był fantastyczny. W ciągu nie całej godziny Adrien powiedział jej z 2 razy że jest ładna, ba śliczna. Zielonooki założył jej ozdobę na szyję, potem ruszyli w dalsza przechadzkę. Na początku wiało nudą, ale później zaczęli rozmawiać na rozmaite tematy, śmiali się ogólnie dobrze się bawili. Niestety po jakieś godzinie takiego spaceru coś im przerwało, a dokładnie ktoś (choć nie byłabym tego taka pewna) Chloe. Blondyna wbiegła pomiędzy parę, przy okazji popychając Mari i wieszając się na ramieniu chłopaka. -Och, No! No!**** Co ta matto***** tu robi? Ochrona! Proszę ją zabrać!-zawołał fotograf. Natychmiast zjawił się Goryl i zabrał córkę burmistrza, ta podczas tego całego zamieszania, krzyczała, że bardzo kocha Adriena i że nie pozwoli by jakaś Marinette jej go odebrała itp. Pod czas całego zamieszania padło jeszcze wiele nie miłych słów pod adresem dziewczyny, co podłamało młodej projektance samoocenę. Na całe szczęście po jakiś 15 minutach na miejsce przyjechał pan Agreste. -Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, że jestem tak późno, ale wcześniej nie mogłem i tak poprzekładałem kilka spotkań, kiedy usłyszałem o wyczynie panny Bourgeois. Mam nadzieje, że dziś uda nam się dokończyć te zdjęcia?] -No nie wiem. Już i tak dużo czasu poszło i w dodatku dobrego światła.] -To może, przejdźmy do głównego punktu, a później umówimy się na termin by dokończyć zdjęcia?] -Accordo******Chodźmy na most, tam będzie idealnie. Signore Adrien, pamięta pan plan i punkt kulminacyjny?] -O-oczywiście.] -Bene. ] Marinette czuła się trochę nieswojo, wszyscy wiedzieli o czymś bardzo ważnym, a ona? Była niczym małe dziecko, które nie jest informowane przez rodziców o tym, że dzieje się coś złego. Dlaczego? Po to by się tym tak bardzo nie przejmowało i nie martwiło, co niestety przynosi odwrotny skutek. Z tych myśli wyrwał ją głos starszego Agresta.] -To był dobry pomysł, Adrien, z tym naszyjnikiem. Marinette wygląda z nim bardzo dobrze. Możesz go zatrzymać po sesji, myślę, że moja żona nie miała by nic przeciwko temu.] -T-to o-o-o-o-o-o-on należał do pani Agreste?] -Tak, moja droga, czy to jakiś problem?] -Tak! Nie mogę go zatrzymać, jest to pamiątka po bliskiej dla pana i Adriena osoby. Przepraszam, że tak się uniosłam.-dokończyła z wyraźną skruchą.] -Nic się nie stało i naprawdę, zatrzymaj go. Po tym jak ona odeszła, to Adrien stał się jego właścicielem, więc to on decyduje o tym kto go ma.] -Dlatego, Mari, jesteś na straconej pozycji w tej sprawie.-powiedział chłopak puszczając jej perskie oczko. Nim się obejrzeli doszli do mostu. Na nim miało się okazać, co jest „punktem kulminacyjnym sesji”. -Bene, wejdźcie na most. Si, si. Adrien, wiesz co robić. Panno Marinette, proszę się nie bać. No śmiało! Blondyna ogarnął stres, spojrzał jeszcze raz na dziewczynę, przecież ona na nim polegała, musi się wziąć w garść. Tylko jak? Ma! Wyobrazi sobie, że jest Czarnym Kotem, to pomoże. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Niebieskooką. -Mari, teraz będziesz musiała ze mną bardzo dobrze zagrać, dobrze? Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie zważaj na moje słowa.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak „tak”. Chłopakowi tyle starczyło, zerknął na zniecierpliwionego lekko fotografa i ojca. Ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie, tak że zachodzące słońce było pomiędzy nimi. Adrien, jedną dłoń położył na jej delikatnym policzku, a drugą na jej tali i przybliżył ją do siebie. -Marinette... Ja... Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć, ale... Kocham Cię...-w tym momencie poczuł się trochę jak kłamca, ale tylko połowa jego serca to mówiła, natomiast druga była przekonana, że mówi najświętszą prawdę. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko zaczął się przybliżać do jej twarzy, by w końcu na jej wargach złożyć, tak długo oczekiwany pocałunek. Na początku były to delikatne muśnięcia, natomiast później, po krótkiej prośbie chłopaka, ona oddała go, on natomiast to pogłębił. Adrien musiał przyznać że to było fantastyczne, teraz to on ją mocno obejmował, czując smak malin, za to dziewczyna stała na palcach, zanurzała ręce w jego włosach i czując orzeźwiającą miętę. Gdy skończyli nie mogli uwierzyć w to co miało miejsce kilkanaście sekund wcześniej. ~Jakiś czas później.~ W szkole został ogłoszony bal. Każdy (w miarę swoich możliwości) miał przyjść z partnerem albo partnerką. Marinette po pamiętnej sesji postanowiła zaprosić Adriena, choć miała cichą nadzieje, że on to zrobi. Właśnie siedziała sobie na ławce szkicując kolejny projekt, kiedy do niej podszedł Adrien. -Hej, Mari... Słuchaj, mam pewną sprawę i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak się do niej zabrać... Chodzi o to, że podoba mi się jedna dziewczyna i nie wiem, jak jej to powiedzieć.-gdy skończył, dziewczyna na moment zbladła, a cała radość pękła niczym bańka mydlana. -No cóż...-zaczęła słabym głosikiem, ale później odkrząknęła.- Może tak jak to zrobiłeś na sesji, tylko, że mógłbyś dodać jakieś kwiaty, czy coś. -Dzięki Mari! Wiedziałem, że mi dobrze doradzisz.-uściskał ją po przyjacielsku i odszedł. Cieszył się, że teraz wystarczy wszystko przygotować i wieczorem pójść do niej. Tak, Adrien, a bardziej Czarny Kot, chce powiedzieć Marinette, co do niej czuje. Nie chciał jej tego mówić jako wielki i sławny syn projektanta, ponieważ chce, by ona pokochała go takiego jakim jest. Co nie zmienia faktu, że chętnie by ją zaprosił na bal. W tym samym czasie, dziewczyna nie wiedziała co myśleć o zaistniałej sytuacji. Myślała, że teraz wszystko się ułoży i w ogóle. Poszła do łazienki by przemyć sobie buzię zimną wodą na uspokojenie. Kończyła już czynność kiedy usłyszała jak do pomieszczenia ktoś wchodzi, bez wątpienia była do Chloe z Sabriną. Czarna czmychnęła do jednej z kabin, zanim te się zorientowały, że ona tu jest. -Mówię Ci Sabrina. Dzień, dwa i Adrien będzie mój, widziałaś jak na mnie wpadł i jaki był szczęśliwy, że mnie widzi? A wiesz co? Słyszałam plotki, że ktoś zaczął mu się podobać i jestem w 100%, ba 1000%, że chodzi o mnie. No bo przecież ja...-dalej dziewczyna już nie słyszała, bo żmije wyszły, ale ona dalej tam tkwiła, w tej kabinie. Łzy leciały strumieniami po jej policzkach. Jaka ona była głupia myśląc, że może coś między nimi będzie. Ona to, przecież nie jego liga, jest za brzydka i za głupia na Adriena Agresta, sławnego modela. Dalej wylewała by łzy, gdyby nie interwencja Aly, która szukała przyjaciółki. Projektantka opowiedziała jej cała historię i przypuszczenia. Multanka się nieźle wkurzyła na blondyna i blondynkę. Powiedziała, że zadzwoni po jej rodziców by przyjechali i ją zabrali oraz, że zajmie się jej nieobecnością, wytłumaczy bólem brzucha czy czymś innym. Mari przytuliła ja ze wszystkich sił. Była jej wdzięczna za troskę. Teraz widziała jedno, nie było żadnych złudzeń, Adrien nie jest dla niej, powinna teraz zostawić go i Chloe samych. A ona? Może spróbuje z Czarnym Kotem? Z takimi myślami wróciła do domu. *-Panna **-Pan ***-Nie przestawiajcie ****-Nie! *****-Wariatka ******-Zgoda Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania